A Wolf's Howl
by Sliver Lynx
Summary: Naruto is going on a adventure and getting out of the hidden leaf village is the start of it but he is not getting out of there alone.*chapter 5 up* *powerful OOC Naruto*. Naruto U.xTsume I. Eventual massive harem in later chapters.
1. A new companion

**Hello everyone. This will be a NarutoxTsume fanfiction for right now then in later chapters it will become a massive harem, around ten girls (the list is at the bottom). I wont make Naruto Hokage of the leaf instead he will ether make a new village and becomes it's kage or go to the Land of Whirlpools and rebuild the Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides(Uzushiogakure). I will put up a poll on it in my profile. Now Naruto won't be the jinchūriki of the nine tailed demon fox, he will instead be the jinchūriki of ten tailed demon wolf. Please review and give me some constructive critiques)**

****Warning: I know there will be some of you who wont like my story and the things i put in it so please don't even try to flame me because I will use your flames to heat up the water for my Maruchan chicken flavored** **ramen****

"Hi how are you" when someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" someone's thoughts

"**Hi how are you**"-demon or summons speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime, Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

**

* * *

**

A New Companion

A storm rages over the village of Konoha. People are running around the streets trying to get home to get out of the rain. While others have a very important task on their minds, well important to them anyway, to the more civilized part of humanity you wouldn't think of creating a mob to attack and try to kill a child but that's exactly what they are about to do or try to at least because their target knows they are coming for him and he wont make it easily for them to find him.

"Blast where did that demon go, we have to find him and kill him." Someone shouts from the crowd. They cheer and begin separating in to groups to search the in every corner of the village.

In a different part of the village a 6 year old boy is heading for the Hokage monument at full speed hoping none of the villagers are able to find him. Why is he running you ask? Well he is running because he is the jinchūriki of the ten-tailed demon wolf. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is hated by most of the village, ignored by the rest, and only loved by a small handful of people.

As Naruto nears the top of the Hokage monument, he is caught off guard by a noise coming from the bushes to his right. Thinking it was the villagers he huddles close to the ground waiting for the hits and the insults to come. After a few second of feeling nothing but the rain and cold air, He looks around and sees no one there. He catches his breath and sighs in relief "Man that was scary I thought it was the villagers for a second there." He then starts walking into the forest never noticing the yellow eyes looking at him from one of the bushes.

As he is walking through the forest he hears another noise coming from his right this time, scaring him, he immediately takes off running as fast as he can. After about 30 minutes of running he spots what looks like a cave. He decides to head for it to get some shelter from the rain and whatever is out there following him.

He makes it inside and sits down putting his knees to his chest then starts to cry out his pain.

"Why do they hurt me? What did I ever do to them?" He cries out

As he continues to cry he doesn't notice the small creature coming toward him from one of the bushes it comes into the cave then stops right next to Naruto then lets out a low bark.

Naruto jumps inches at the sound of the bark, clutching his chest as he tries to calm himself. He hears the same bark again and looks down. That's when he sees a small silver and black wolf pup. He chuckles to himself." Hey there you almost gave me heart attack." He says after he recomposes himself. The little wolf pup just hops onto his lap then starts to lick away his tears. After licking them away it hops off of his lap then sit down just wagging it tail happily.

"Thanks for that I need it, so what are doing out here? What about your family, they must be worried about you." He asks. The wolf pup just shakes its head in a "no" motion." So you have no family then your just like me I don't have a family ether." He says the wolf pups looks down in sadness." But hey you know what how about we become family to each other." Hearing this wolf pup quickly looks into Naruto's eyes, and then pouches on him licking his face" haha cut it out, come on stop it." He says, then he grabs the little wolf pup on his face then cradles it in his arms." Come on let's get some sleep and wait out the storm." He says the little wolf pup just nods and they both fall asleep.

**~Hokage Tower: Hokage's office~**

The 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi is using his **Tōmegane no Jutsu **to search for his favorite grandson. So far he as found nothing yet." Come on Naruto where could you be." He says as franticly searches through the village.

**~South-east sector of the village~**

The young matriarch of the Inuzuka clan Tsume Inuzuka and her companion Kuromaru are also searching for our blond hero.

"Hey Kuromaru did you get his scent yet" she says as they heads north towards the northern part of the village." Nope I can't smell a thing in this fucking storm how about you." He replies

"No I can't smell anything ether fuck of all the days for this to happen it had to be today of all days." She replies as she looks up at the storm of over the village. She then comes to a stop on top of the Hokage tower, and beings to wait.

* * *

**~Five minutes later~**

4 people suddenly appear at Tsume position. Those 4 turn out to be Rin Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, and Ibiki Morino." Hey you guys did you have any luck." She asks them

"We couldn't find him anywhere in the village I have my nin dogs out looking from him, I can barley get any scents in this storm." Kakashi replies

"It's fucking with your nose too; dammit I hate this fucking storm. I can't smell a thing and so can't Kuromaru" Tsume replies.

"Well at least those fucking mobs gave up on chasing him. I swear each one of those stupid villagers deserves some time with me in the Torture and Interrogation cells." Ibiki replies with one of those grins that'll send shivers up and down your spine.

"Ohh you get to torture and I don't that's no fair if you ask me" Anko replies in a childish pout

"Don't worry Anko I'll let you have half of them ok." Ibiki replies trying to appease her.

"Yeah I get to torture someone alright; I'm going to make them regret the day they ever thought about touching my Naruto-kun." Anko relies with a grin that put Ibiki's to shame.

"Ok Anko we get it you have a crush on him." Rin says in a poking funny type of voice

Before Anko can say anything they are interrupted by another visitor. It is Shikaku Nara the Jōnin Commander of the hidden leaf and representative of Nara clan in the Shinobi Council. "Come on you guys the 3rd Hokage would like to speak with the six of us." Before turning around and **Shunshin** away. The others just follow also doing **Shunshin**.

When they get inside the Hokage's tower, they are handed some towels to dry themselves off. When they arrive at the Hokage's door, Tsume knocks and hears the Hokage say "enter". Once everyone is inside the Hokage is still looking for Naruto with his crystal ball. After a few minutes he sighs and stops

"I've searched the entire village and not a trace, and it would seem all of you have had as much luck as I have at finding him."

"That would be correct Hokage-sama; we have search everywhere in the village and have found nothing as well." Kakashi replies

Looking down at the floor Tsume feels utmost rage at the villagers for being so stupid. How can anyone think that a child is a demon for 6 years and not notice that they are wrong?

"I think that he is not in the village anymore, he must be somewhere in the surrounding area." Shikaku points out

"I think your right Shikaku we've already combed over the entire village, and have found nothing, that would only leave us with the outside of the village to search." Kakashi replies.

"Ok unfortunately we are going to have to resume searching tomorrow; the storm is getting worse by the minute it seems, it's getting dangerous so as much as I don't like saying this, I believe we should wait tell the weather clears up tomorrow. Till then I want all of you to return home is that understood." The Hokage replies with a heavy heart.

Mostly everyone nods, but Tsume just **Shunshin **out of there. Seeing this Kuromaru just lowers his head and sighs" Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her." And with that he **Shunshin **away as well.

The 3rd Hokage pinches his brow for a couple of seconds then pulls out his pipe lights it then take a deep drag, then exhales the smoke out in a long sigh." Kakashi call back your nin dogs tell them will continue in the morning and Rin make sure he gets home. We will continue the search at 6:30 am sharp is that understood. Oh and one more thing I'll be watch you guys get home so don't even think about going off and looking for Naruto." After he got nods from the five of them" you're dismissed" they all **Shunshin** out of his office.

**~The Inuzuka Compound~**

Hana Inuzuka is waiting for news about Naruto since he first disappeared. She is in her room when she hears the front door open. She bolts right out of her room and down the stairs, when she makes it to the living room she sees her mother sitting in the living room with her knees in her chest and Kuromaru laying right next her.

When she kneels right next to her she can see all the sadness in her eyes." Mom did you find him."Tsume just shake her head "no". Hana just sighs" We are going to continue the search tomorrow in morning hopeful he can last that long until we get to him." Tsume says in a tried voice

"Come on mom cheer up we will find him and when we do will cook him the biggest meal he has ever had." Hana says trying to cheer up her mother.

"Yeah your right he's going to be pretty hungry when we find him, can you give Kuromaru a bath then get him to bed and while I take a shower." She says as she gets up and walks downstairs to her room while Kuromaru and Hana head down a long passage toward the Kennels to take a warm bath.

As Tsume exits the shower she walks into her room and puts on a fresh pair of panties then curls into her bed."I hope you are ok Naruto-kun." And with that she fall asleep.

**~Time skip 6 hours the cave~**

As the sun begins to rise over the horizon, the storm is passing and Naruto is still a sleep in the cave the wolf pup is also asleep. Naruto's eyes begin twitch and he opens them alittle to see the wolf pup from yesterday still asleep in his arm. A small smile appears on Naruto's face; he turns his head to the right and sees the sun begin to shine." Looks like it finally stop raining, that's good maybe Tsume-chan and the other will be able to find me. I bet you anything Kuromaru was pissed yesterday because he couldn't smell anything even his own butt." He giggles at this

He feels the wolf pup stirring in his arms so he looks down and see it yawning." Well hello there did you sleep well" the pup just nods its head" Yes I did thanks for holding me." Naruto's eyes widen "Wait did I just understand it and it is a she." He thinks to himself

"Wait I can understand you." Naruto says in a shocked voice

"You can whoa that amazing." She replies in an equally shocked voice

"So whats your name my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Kimiko I hope we can be great friends and I'm sorry about scaring you yesterday." She replies.

"Don't worry about it Kimiko I forgive you, so what do you want to do now that storm is over."

Kimiko pauses to think then looks around trying to figure out what to do." I found something cool near the northern mountains what to go check it out." Naruto nods" yeah what is it" "it looks like a big shrine of some sort it has all these wolf designs on it they look so cool." She replies "That's sound so cool I want to check it out now come lets go." And with that they head off going farther north towards the nearby mountains.

**~Time Skip 3 Hours later Northern Shrine~**

As Naruto and Kimiko make it to the shrine, they see one the biggest shrines ever, it has to be 30 feet tall and 50 feet wide. There are wolf designs lining the building, the doors have two of the biggest wolf he has ever seen craved on them. As they come closer Naruto starts to feel weird." Man this is getting weird; it feels like I've been here before." He thinks; he hears Kimiko bark and looks down." Lets go check inside maybe will find something cool inside." She says then heads towards the big doors" Hey wait up Kimiko let me open the doors." He says as he follows her towards the doors. When they get to them he starts to push on one of them and find that it is easier to push then he thought" wow I thought I wasn't going to be able to open such a heavy door but it so easy."

As he opens the door a gust of wind rushes past him, he coughs as he walks in. The inside was as amazing as the outside there are wolf statues that reach toward the ceiling, there are designs on the walls and all of them are beautiful and elegant. There are three doorways leading into different passages and rooms. As he continues to look around he sees Kimiko head off into the doorways on the right all the while barking.

"Hey Kimiko get back here, I don't think it's safe in here." He says as he runs after her.

"Come on Naruto there might be something good in here." She barks back.

He keeps following her barks for what seem like forever till he spots what looks like an exit, when he gets to it he comes upon a gigantic room. It is decorated the same manner as the room he just came from but this one was bigger than that one and it had what look like a scrolls on a platform. When he gets close to it he sees an engraving on the platform. He clears away some of the dust on the platform and he begins to read it.

"_To you who have ventured into this place we give you the scroll above it is the wolf summoning scroll. The wolf summons are very loyal to whoever manages to gain their respect and trust. You must remember that wolves pride themselves on loyalty, trust, and respect. They will protect their pack mates with their lives if need be. If you wish to become a wolf summoner then you must gain the respect of the wolf boss. Open your mind and let them see in your soul._"

"So this is a summoning contact. I guess I should sign it then but wait how I sign one of these things again I think Kakashi-nii-chan and Itachi-nii-chan told me once but I can't really remember what they said." He thinks he then looks over to Kimiko who is sit right next to the platform." Hey Kimiko do you know how to sign a contract." Kimiko nods" Yes I do Naruto all you have to do is sign you name in blood inside the scroll then you will need to perform the hand signs. The amount of chakra you use during the summoning will determine how big the summoning will be."

"Wow that's so cool, hey wait how do you know that Kimiko?" Naruto says/asks

"Oh I pick a few bits of information since I've been around this village, but I think you should try this outside Naruto we need to summon the wolf boss and seeing how it will be big." Kimiko replies

"Oh ok then let's go try it out then." He cheers

**~Flashback Inuzuka Compound 3 hour earlier~**

Tsume had gotten up extremely early to go to the Hokage tower, as she heads out she takes Kuromaru, Hana, and Three Haimaru Brothers along with her. After 10 minutes they make it to the Hokage Tower, they sign in at the front desk then proceed towards the Hokage's office. When they open the door they find 2 other waiting, it is Itachi Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. They along with Mikoto other son Sasuke are the only Uchiha in the Uchiha clan that are friendly towards Naruto. Itachi loves Naruto like a little brother, Sasuke and Naruto have a weird friendship, on the outside it might seem like they hate each other but it's more of a façade then anything else.

They see each other as true brothers even though they are not related by blood. Then there is Mikoto Uchiha she see Naruto like her 3rd son but it maybe something much more. "Hello Tsume I heard that Naruto disappeared yesterday so I decide to come and help with the search." Mikoto explains "I just got back from a mission yesterday night that's when I heard from the 3rd Hokage that he went missing, so I went and told my mom and Sasuke and now were here." Itachi throws in his input.

"Seeing as Itachi and Mikoto decide to join in the search that brings the total up 18, the rest should be arriving soon." Sarutobi says in a tried voice.

"So 18 people actually gave a damn about Naruto's well being, huh that shows how much the village loves one of its own." Tsume growls out angrily

"That would be correct Tsume; only 20 people in this sorry excuse for village actually care for Naruto." Shikaku replies has he closes the door behind him

"Oh your here Shikaku and would you mind telling me who the other two are." Tsume asks

"That would be Teuchi and Ayame from The Ichiraku Ramen Bar.' Kakashi says as he and Rin climb in through the window.

"Looks like Kakashi and Rin are here too that only leaves..." Sarutobi is interrupted by the door being kicked open and who kicked it open well that would be none other then Anko. **(A/N I mean come on who else do you expect to cause a scene even when it's a serious occasion)**

"I hope were not late you guys it took us awhile to get here." she exclaims

She walks in with Ibiki and the rest then Ibiki begins working on the door. As she looks around and sees everyone shaking their heads" What" She asks "Anko if you ever break down my door again I'm taking the repair costs out of your salary is that clear." Sarutobi exclaims adding a little bit killer intent at the end to make it final." Yes Hokage-sama!" she yells out in fear.

"Ok now then let get on with this search mission, Shikaku if you will." Sarutobi says motioning for Shikaku to take the floor.

"Alright now as you all know yesterday around 7:30 pm a mob formed in the east section of the village. Around 50 of them chased after Naruto, when they lost him near the middle of the village the spread out in groups of 4 to cover more ground, from the information we have it looks like 7 Chūnin and 6 Jōnin were leading this mob. So far we are able to catch 10 of the 13 ninja involved in this mob. There are 10 ninja now waiting in the Torture and Interrogation cells and I believe Ibiki that they need alittle bit 1-on-1 time with you don't you think?" Shikaku explains

"Ibiki I give you my blessing to do with them what you will, make them understand what happens when you mess with the people we care about, just don't kill them okay." Sarutobi adds

The grin on Ibiki's face makes everyone in the entire village shudder uncontrollably for a few seconds." Oh don't worry Hokage-sama I'll make them regret the day they were born." He says

"Hey why does he get to torture them and I can't." Anko says in a childish fit

"Because Anko you can't control yourself when you are torturing someone who hurt Naruto. The last few times I'll let you torture somebody from one of those mobs they nearing died from the torture you gave them." Sarutobi explains

Seeing the truth in his statement Anko says" Touché Hokage-sama"

"Alright now let's get back on track after we searched the entire village yesterday we found nothing so Shikaku suggested that maybe he is not in the village anymore. He could in the surrounding area hiding from the mobs that are after him." He pauses to let it sink in before continuing." Now I want Shikaku to take Iruka and some of Kakashi's nin dogs and sweep the southern forests around the village, I want Kakashi to take Rin and her dog and the rest of Kakashi's nin dogs and sweep west of the village; I will be taking Hana, her dogs, Ibiki, and Itachi and sweeping the eastern forests, and now Tsume I want you to take Kuromaru, Anko, Mikoto, Kurenai and sweep the northern forests. Take these mics with you guys." He starts handing them out to everyone. Once everyone has gotten one "Alright dismissed" they then **Shunshin** to look for our blond hero.

**~Time-skip present time outside the northern shrine~**

When Naruto finishes writing his name in the scroll he then flashes through the hand signs then says "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" a large plume of smoke rises from the ground when it dissipates the boss of the wolves is right in front of Naruto. It is about 30 feet tall, has grey and black fur, razor sharp teeth and claws. it has yellow eyes with silted pupils. Its ears are most grey with black tips. Its nine grey and black tipped tails are swaying back and forth.

It looks down to see Naruto and Kimiko stand in front of it. Its eyes widen at seeing Kimiko.**" Is that you Kimiko-onee-sama? What you doing here? It's been like 6 years since I last saw you."**The wolf boss says happily" Hey Shizuka-chan how's it going, I see you became the wolf boss since last I saw you." Kimiko replies." Wait Kimiko I thought you said you didn't have any family." "Actually Naruto were not related she is more like what Kakashi and Itachi are to you." She explains

"How do you know about them?" He yells in a shocked voice.

"That's because Naruto I've been with you for 6 years now." She says in a sad voice.

"What do you mean by that we just meet yesterday?"

Kimiko lowers her head then sighs." Looks like I'm going to have to show you then we will be right back Shizuka-chan." Shizuka just nods

Kimiko jumps on to Naruto's shoulder and touches her tail to his head" This might hurt a little Naruto I'm sorry." With that Naruto's vision goes black as he lands on his back.

**~Inside Naruto's mindscape~**

Naruto wakes up in a dark sewer. His head is pounding and he is wondering where he is. Hearing something in front of him, he walks towards it; as he get close it sound like whimpering. He comes into a huge room and he hears the whimpering come from behind the huge bars near the black of the room. He stopped in front of the huge bars that have the kanji for seal on them. Naruto looks inside and sees a giant grey and black ten-tailed wolf.

"**Naruto-kun please forgive me"** it said over and over

"Why you did nothing wrong to me" he says

"**But I did I'm the reason the villagers attack you everyday and say bad stuff about you."** It says

"You're the ten-tailed wolf who attacked the village six years ago" he says in a shocked voice

"**Yes I am Naruto-kun."** It says the begins to whimper again

"Hey do you have another form like a human one."

Without says anything the wolf disappears in a cloud of smoke when it's gone. Naruto see one of the most beautiful women he as ever seen in his life. She was about 5'7" tall and has long grey hair with black tips. She has two wolf ears on the top of her head they are also grey with black tips. An hourglass figure with medium to large D-cup breasts, she has yellow eyes with slit pupils **(A/N she wears the exact same thing as Kurenai but she has grey trench coat with black flames.)**

For a second he stands there too amazed to move." she looks beautiful." He thinks, and then he snaps out of it and walks towards her. When he reaches her he pulls her into a big hug."I forgive you Kimiko-chan"

Kimiko is shock that Naruto did this**" Why are you forgiving me I am the cause of all your pain because of me your whole village hates you."** She says

"Kimiko-chan can I ask you something." He says

**"What is it Naruto-kun."**

"Did you come to the village 6 years ago on your own accord, did you come to the hidden leaf village with the intent to kill everyone in the village please answer me."

This question shocks her.**" No Naruto-kun I didn't come here on my own accord. 6 years ago I was nearing the mountain of wolves; it is the place the wolf summons live. Before I made it to the mountain I was attacked by two men from your village. I was about to fight back when one of them put me under a Genjutsu. I remember the one who put me under his Genjutsu had the Sharingan in his right eye. I couldn't tell what the other man looked like though…but I do remember his smell he smelled like snakes."** She explains

"I forgive you Kimiko the attack on the village was not your fault. I don't blame you at all for what happened." He says as touches her cheek with his hand.

She laughs alittle as she wipes away her tears.**" You're so kind Naruto-kun if you keep this up i might fall in love with you."** She says Naruto just laughs to himself

**"Whats so funny Naruto-kun"** She asks

"I think we left Shizuka outside."

Kimiko jumps and says" O**h crap I forgot about her"** with that she pushes Naruto out of his mind.

**~Outside of Naruto's mindscape~**

Naruto wakes up with Kimiko in his arms back in her wolf pup form, his head is pounding again. As he sits up he see Shizuka eyeing him.

"**So gaki I hear you want to be the new wolf summoner is that right."** She says

"Yep that's right"

"**Well just see if you have what it take then."** She says as she sends one of her tails out at him which touch his forehead sending his memory into her.

"**RAWRRRRRRR I'm going to destroy that fucking village if it that last thing I do. How can you stand living there gaki I would have snap and killed everyone of those good for nothing villagers bye now."** She screams after seeing the last bit of his memories.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there let's not get ahead of ourselves, yes they maybe good for nothing villagers but I have people I want to protect in there and as long as they fight for that village I will fight for it too." He says

"**Alright but I wont let them off easy next time, looks you're the new wolf summoner gaki it will be an honor working with you. Oh yeah be sure to keep the scroll with you, the summoning contract is strictly for your mates and children to use no one else can use it ok."**She explains, Naruto just nods and Shizuka disappear but not before she leaves the wolf summoning tattoo near his right wrist. As he looks at it more it looks like a wolf with ten tails, the wolves head was pointed towards his hand. There were elaborate lines going around his wrist.

Kimiko just watches as Naruto study his tattoo she feels alittle better after he forgave her But she still has an odd feeling that she is forgetting something.

Naruto finally stops checking his new tattoo, he looks down and sees Kimiko thinking very deeply about something" Hey Kimiko is something wrong?" "Not really I think but it feel like I'm forgetting something, I just don't remember what it is." She says

After thinking for a bit Naruto has idea." Umm maybe you forgot about something in the shrine." Kimiko's eyes widen "That's it now I remember thanks Naruto-kun; come with me there is something I want to give you." She says as she scampers off through the forest in the direction of the shine with Naruto following close behind with the scroll in his arms.

Once inside he sees her run towards the hallway straight in front of them. He runs after her, alittle later they end up in a room exactly like the one before except that this one has some different in the middle of it. In the middle of the room there are two platforms one of them has three swords on it. Two of them are on a black stand and the other one is on a white one. The other platform has two scrolls on it. He starts examining the swords, the two swords on the black stand have full black sheaths and were about the size of a katana (70 cm) and the one on the white stand had a pure white sheath and was about the size of a nodachi (86 cm). As he steps closer Kimiko jump onto the scroll platform and touches her paw to one of the scroll. Naruto reaches for the scroll and looks at it he saw that it had the kanji for loyalty on it.** (A/N I don't know if the sword lengths are correct so if they are not I'm sorry about that.)**

"Open it Naruto and read it." Kimiko barks. While she sits on the platform, so he does.

_If you are reading this then you have past the wolf boss's test and are now a wolf summoner. The three swords in front of you are the legacy of the celestial goddess of the wolves and the sun Amaterasu. She left these swords on earth to help protect the pack of the wolf summoner. Use these swords to protect those dear to you, and remember their names. The Katanas are called Kuroi Kaze and the Nodachi is called Shiroi Inazuma. May they serve you and your pack well._

As Naruto removes Shiroi Inazuma from its sheath it feels as light as a feather even thought it should weight more them him. The blade was full white with a blue cutting edge. He places it back in its sheath and moves over to the Kuroi kaze and remove them next again these feel as light or even lighter then Shiroi Inazuma. The blades were full black but the cutting edge was crimson red. After looking over them some more he places them back in there sheaths and he then looks over to the last scroll." Kimiko do you know what that last scroll for?" "This scroll is a storage scroll Naruto you can put stuff in it, you are going to use this scroll to store your new weapons in it."

Naruto unrolls the scroll then places both stands on it." Now you have cannel some of your chakra into it to seal them." She explains he does so and with a poof they are stored." Whoa that was cool." He says as he rolls the scroll back up then faces Kimiko. "Now what do we do Kimiko." "Now we head into the main camber and wait." A shock look comes onto Naruto's face." Why do we have to go there and wait and for what." He exclaims

"Well Naruto I believe Tsume, Kuromaru, Anko, Mikoto, Kurenai are looking for us right now, and by their scents they are extremely worried about you." She explains

"They are worried about me." A sad smile comes across Naruto face." Alright let go into the main room then."

He grabs the three scrolls in front of him and heads for the main room to wait for the people who care about him.

**~With Tsume's group~**

Tsume and her group were moving north in search of Naruto. They haven't found a trace just yet, they have sweep 75% of the northern forests and still have no traces. They have been at it for 2 hour now and still nothing.

"Hey Tsume-chan have you or Kuromaru gotten his scent yet." Anko says

"Not yet Anko the ground still too wet for anything to come up." Kuromaru barks out

With that they head farther north, nearing 2 miles away from Konoha, Kuromaru suddenly change coarse heading east. "Kuromaru you get something." Tsume asks" Yes even though it's feint I can smell Naruto." He starts to speed up so as to not lose the scent. Hearing the news the others start to pick up the speed as well. They all have the same thought running through their minds" I hope you are all right Naruto-kun."

5 minutes later they end up at the cave Naruto was in earlier, they look inside and find nothing. Alittle dishearten they begin to look nearby.

"His scent is strongest in the cave but what puzzles me is that I smelled a wolf in there too." Tsume explains

"you don't think it hurt him do you." Mikoto response in a worried tone

"Don't worry there was no blood from what i can smell and from the smell I can say that it was a wolf pup, female to be more accurate." Kuromaru answer as he comes out of the cave.

The girls relax alittle after hearing his explanation. "I wonder where he is." Kurenai ask out load "Yeah he is not here where could have gone." Anko replies alittle worried now which transfer over to the rest as they start worry as well.

Tsume on the other hand has found some thing" You guys I have found his scent it heading northwest" they go over to Tsume; Kuromaru begins to sniff the area." She right his scent is definitely heading in that direction and whats more the wolf pup is heading in the same way which means he went that way and she followed him or she went first and he followed her." he finishes his analysis

"Alright we can figure out who followed who later let get to Naruto–Kun first." Tsume says

"Hey he's my Naruto-kun not your Tsume-chan" Anko says as she throws another childish fit

"Hey Anko-chan he's not yours he mine so back off." Kurenai throws in her claim

"No he's not yours ether Kurenai-chan he is mine" Mikoto says as well not wanting to miss on her chance to claim Naruto as her own.

They go on like this for about 10 minutes

Kuromaru just shake his head" if the Hokage planned this from the beginning by sending the four of them to get Naruto I swear to Kami that I'm going to tear up his Icha Icha books and pee on the piece. But I got to hand it to the kid he has four older women going after him, I'm so proud of him." He wipes away a tear at the last part.

He recomposes himself and barks out load getting them to stop arguing" As much as I would like to see a cat fight shouldn't we be looking for Naruto." He says as he starts to walk in the direction of Naruto's scent. They all turn back to each other then nod giving each other a finally stare down before leaving.

After 40 minutes of run through the trees they begin to see the northern shrine." Do you girls think he could be in there?" Kurenai asks. "Yup his scent is definitely head towards that shrine" Tsume reposes. They hop out of the tree line and run toward the door. Went they get to the door they carefully open the doors, as they see inside they see only darkness. As their eyes start to get accustom to the darkness they finally see Naruto sitting with his back to the wolf statue in front of them. They rush towards him and start checking him out, they find no injuries. When they finally finish there checking Naruto begin to wake up. He feels people around and automatically gets scared "Ahh please leave me alone." He says as he tries to shield his face and his head from the blow he thinks are coming.

"Naruto calm down it's us." Kurenai says trying to calm him down.

As he looks up he see them, his eyes widen."Inu-hime, hebi-hime, Megami-hime, Karasu-hime, Maru-chan, How are you guys."

The girls blush at the nicknames Naruto as given them but Kuromaru just sighs." At a least he could have given me a better nickname then that."

"Um Naruto why did you give us those nickname." Kurenai says shyly **(A/N add Hinata style stutter in there I'm not good enough to do it yet.)**

The rest of the girls nod there heads too wanting to know his answer. Naruto just smile a genuine smile not the mask of a smile he put up around the villagers." It's because I care about you girls a lot you were some of the first if not the first to truly care about me. You probably don't know how much you all mean to me; you all have places in my heart. You are all are precious to me, I would protect you all with me life if need be."

The girls blush increase 3 fold rivaling that of Hinata's. Kuromaru just smile" This kid is something else. He has the heart of an alpha in him." Once the girls get out there blushing fit, Naruto tries to stand up but can't because he is extremely tried and it doesn't' help when a wolf pup is try to get you to lay back down by jumping on your face.

"Darn it Kimiko what are you doing" Naruto exclaims

"Lay down Naruto-kun you need to get some rest." Kimiko barks

"No Kimiko I don't need to re-"but before he can finish he passes out

seeing that he has passed out the girls begin to check on him again.

"Don't worry he just pass out from using too much chakra?" Kimiko barks out

Seeing that don't understand her Kimiko turns to Kuromaru for help" Seeing as you can speak the human language can you help me out." He just nods" He'll be alright girls he just used to much chakra is all." He says

"How do you know that Kuromaru?" Ask Tsume

"Because she told me and since I'm part wolf I can understand her." He says as point his nose at Kimiko.

"Can you tell them to take the scrolls with them Naruto will need them later and tell them to not worry they are not dangerous." She says and he relays the info to them.

"Whats in the scrolls?" Anko asks

She hops off Naruto's chest and skips off toward the scrolls, earning a "_Kawaii_" from the girl as she skips." The biggest one is the wolf summoning contract which he has signed and he as become a wolf summoner. The medium size one contains his new swords, three of them to be accurate, and the smallest one has the **Kenjutsu **style and the attacks of said style, along with other useful pieces of information." She explains to which Kuromaru translates.

Tsume just holds Naruto in her arms while he rests, she picks him up and says" Come lets go and get him to the hospital and bring the scrolls as well." They begin leave the northern shrine with Naruto and his scrolls headed for home." Anko do you mine radioing in and telling everyone we found him and to meets us at the hospital and tell the Hokage to get to the hospital so he can induce some "_cooperation_" from the staff, they will not want to help Naruto if we get there first." "Sure thing Tsume-chan" Anko replies then gets on the radio and starts to relay the news and their request…

* * *

**(A/N I'm done with chapter 1. Now Naruto will smart, cooler, calmer, and definitely more powerful then in the canon. Naruto will have massive harem the list is as follows:** **Tsume Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga,** **Kimiko (Ten-tailed OC), Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yūhi,** **Mikoto Uchiha, Female kyuubi,** **Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju,** **Karui.(the list in order of when they become his mates.) (There will be incest so If you do not like it I'm sorry but this is my fanfiction.)**


	2. home, friends, and training

**(A/N Hello everyone here is chapter 2. These first few chapters well introduce some characters; Naruto will also start his training in this chapter. Shino and Hinata will be introduced in this chapter. The beginnings of his plan to leave the konoha will come to light in the next couple of chapters. Ok then let's get started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques)**

****Warning: I know there will be some of you who wont like my story and the things i put in it so please don't even try to flame me because I will use your flames to heat up the water for my Maruchan chicken flavored** **ramen****

"hi how are you" when someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" someone's thoughts

'Hi how are you' animal language

"**Hi how are you**"-Demon or summons speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime, Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

* * *

Home, Friends, and Training

"Anko do you mind radioing in and telling everyone we found him and to meets us at the hospital and tell the Hokage to try to get there before us so he can induce some "_cooperation_" from the staff, they will not want to help Naruto if we get there first." "Sure thing Tsume-chan" Anko replies then gets started on relaying the news and their request…

**~3 hours later Konoha hospital room 10~**

Naruto woke up to see a white room "I think I've been here before…oh yeah this is the hospital." He begins to look around, that's when he sees Tsume, Kurenai, Anko, and Mikoto asleep on the couch and Kuromaru was asleep on the floor next to the couch. The Sandaime Hokage and Shikaku Nara are sitting in two chairs near the door whispering to each as to not wake anyone up.

When they see that he as woken up they get up and walk over to him" looks like your awake Naruto, how you feel." The Sandaime asks.

"Alittle tried but nothing to bad." He says

"That good now can you tell me what you have been doing these last few hours." The Sandaime asks

"Ok but first ask your anbu guards in the corners to leave" he says

Both men faces were filled with shock, how could he tell that they were there, they both knew he no prior ninja training so how did he know."Naruto how did you know they were there." Shikaku asks. Then they both notice his face change especially his eyes. They looked like they were piercing their souls.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that any kage no matter the village goes any where without anbu escorts present?" he says in a calm voice. They both get chills running down there back, they would have sworn that they just heard Minato speak right now and not Naruto. "Now are you going to send them or not." He continues this snaps them out of their daze with a wave of the sandaime's hand the anbu guards depart.

Naruto gets off the bed and walks over to the girls and begins to wake them up." Hey Inu-hime, hebi-hime, Megami-hime, Karasu-hime wake up we need to talk." They all begin to wake up one by one. They look around the room to see the Sandaime and Shikaku staring at them they look over to the bed and see Naruto getting back into it. They hop up and rush over" Naruto it's good to see you awake, are you feeling are right."Mikoto ask." Yeah you are alright right gaki." Anko chimes in.

"I'm ok just feeling alittle tried...Where's Kimiko I don't see her here." He says his voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry Naruto from what Kuromaru told us she went out to get something to eat" Tsume says.

"That's good." He says in relief

"So you are feeling alright right Naruto." Kurenai asks

"I'm fine, I'm just alittle tried it's nothing some rest can't take of and it also helps when you have one of the tailed beasts within you." He says in a sigh

Their eyes widen in shock, he wasn't suppose to know that. It was a secret; execution was the punishment for speaking about it."Naruto how do you know that?" The Sandaime ask in a worried tone."I think you should put that **Silencing Jutsu **up old man." So he does flashing through the hand seals and performing the Jutsu. Once the room been soundproofed." You are going to have to teach me that Jutsu later old man." "Sure Naruto I'll teach it to you later but right now can you tell me how you know tailed demon inside of you and what happen yesterday."

"Ok everything I tell must stay between us ok." He says they all nod."Good now on your question about how I know about the tailed demon inside of me, we that's simple I spoke with her."

Shock fills all there faces" You spoke with it and it is a she." They all ask at the same time.

"Yes when I met her she was cry." He says

"She was crying how come." Anko chimes in.

"She was crying because she has caused me so much pain Anko-chan."

"What did you say?" Tsume asks

"I completely forgave her because it was not her fault that she attacked Konoha." He says

"You forgave her and what do you mean it was not her fault that she attacks us." Mikoto asks

"That's because Karasu-hime she was being controlled by two ninja from this village."

Shock filled the room. "Who would try to control a tailed beast and then attack their own village?" Kurenai asks

"I don't know who they are Megami–hime but she did give clues as to there identities."

"And those clues would be." Shikaku asks

"Well she told me that the one who took control of her used a **Genjutsu**, She saw the **Sharingan **in his right eye." He stops to let it sink in. Mikoto gasps" How could someone from my clan do this." Tears were welling up in her eyes. Kurenai gives her a comforting hug. After a few seconds he continues." The other one she didn't really get a good look at but she did say that he smelled of snakes." Sandaime and Anko flinch at this news, seeing their reactions Naruto asks "It could be that both of you know who it is do you."Anko is fighting back tears and the Sandaime is look down with a sad expression.

"Yes we know who it is his name is Orochimaru he was a student of mine and Anko's sensei. He was power hungry and was one of the candidates for the 4th Hokage position but I didn't choose him. I saw the evil in his eyes that why I didn't choose him, and because of that he became a missing ninja." He says while Anko is lean into Tsume's shoulder crying from all of her memories.

Naruto smirks" So he couldn't handle you giving the Hokage position to my father so he ran away." "How did you about your father Naruto." Sandaime ask with concern. Naruto just sighs" It not that hard to notice I mean takes off the whiskers and I look just like him, and my mother is Kushina Uzumaki I believe."" That is right Naruto she is your mother."Sandaime says

"There is one thing i would like to know Sandaime-sama." Naruto asks

"And what would that be Naruto" he says

"What happened to her, most of the books say she died during the ten-tailed demon wolf attacked" Naruto asks

"Actually Naruto we don't know what happened to her, during the attack she was still in the hospital after giving birth to you, but after the attack she was no where to be found." the Sandaime explains

"Oh i see" Naruto says sadly

after a few minutes of silence Shikaku decides to speak up "Naruto can you tell us how did you ended up at the northern shrine."

"Sure Shikaku-san." then he proceeds to tell them about how he ended up in the cave and about meeting Kimiko then heading towards the shrine, then he talks about become a wolf summoner and the swords. When he finishes they are surprised that he became a wolf summoner at such a young age.

"That's awesome Naruto-kun you get to be a wolf summoner." Kurenai congratulates him

"Can we see your swords Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asks

"Ok where are the scrolls."

"Right here Naruto" Shikaku says as he walks towards a table near the far end of the room.

"Ok bring me the medium size one." He says as he gets off the bed so there will be more room. When Shikaku hands it to him he unrolls it on the bed then cannels some of his chakra into it unsealing the swords which come out with a poof. Shikaku unsheathes Shiroi Inazuma and inspect it while Sandaime does the same for Kuroi kaze.

After everyone has seen them they return them to their sheaths "These are some good swords Naruto you are going to have training very hard to use them to their full potential you can seal them back up now Naruto." Sandaime says, Naruto reseals them then rolls the scroll back up

"Sandaime-sama I need a favor from you." Naruto says

"And what could that favor be Naruto." He replies surprised by him using his title and honorific

"I want to live in my parent's old house I know they must have a house somewhere in the clan section."

"And why do you want to live there Naruto if I might ask." He says

"The apartment you gave me is not the safest place to live." He replies in a cold voice

The old Hokage is confused by this but Shikaku already knows what he is talking about it not being safe. Seeing Naruto about to open his mouth to answer Shikaku interrupts

"Can I answer that for you Naruto?" he asks Naruto looks at him for a second before he smirks and nods

"What he means by unsafe sir is that everyone knows he lives there. The whole village knows where to find Naruto when they start a mobs, it has little to no security as well. "He pauses to let that sink in then continues."Even if you placed anbu to watch the place you know they just watch the mobs attack him. Some of them might even join in which would bring further danger to Naruto. Plus all the attempts by people to adopt Naruto are being block by the civilian council and Danzo. So I believe you have no other choice than to just let him stay at his parent's home and since he will be in between the Nara and Inuzuka clans, no one will go over there without good reason." He explains

"We can even change the borders of both clans so that it completely encircle the house that way if a mob does from we can stop them from getting anywhere near the house and Naruto" Tsume jumps into the conversation.

After hearing both of there inputs he begins thinking's about it" I don't want to do this but I think that his parents would rather have him safe in their house then in a cheap apartment with no security what so ever…looks like I have no choice but to accept."

"Alright Naruto you can live there, if you want we could go see it right now, seeing as the doctor said once you were awake up you could leave." He says

"Sure and can we go get me some new clothes because I have to get rid of all my orange clothes, I can't be a ninja wearing orange now can I, it just screams *I'm right here kill me*" he says as he gets up from the bed.

"Ok Naruto we can make your early birthday present, and i know just place to go." Sandaime laughs as he walks toward the door.

"Hey Inu-hime, hebi-hime, Megami-hime, Karasu-hime, Maru-chan, Shikaku-san will you be coming with us." Naruto asks as he moves towards the door

"No Naruto we meet you at your parent's house ok" Kurenai says

"Ok I see you later."

**~10 Minutes Later Shopping District~**

As they walk through the shopping district Naruto is deep in thought" I wonder what store are going to most of the store here hate me." He pulled out of his thoughts when the Hokage says something."Naruto I said are you listening to me."

"Oh sorry old man I was just thinking about something what did you say?"

"I said what you are thinking about." He says

"Oh I was thinking that most of these stores hate me, so how can there be a store here that will treat me normally." Naruto answers a little worried

Hearing the worry in his voice Sandaime just sighs he should have know that the store would hate him.

"Don't worry Naruto the owner of this shop is an old friend of your fathers he will treat you right." He says in a calming voice

"Wow so he knew about my dad. Well maybe sometime he can tell me something about him."

Two minutes later they make it to the shop Naruto is shocked that he has never seen this place before it was huge, it was three stories tall.

"I see someone shocked." The Sandaime laughs out as he walks in

Naruto walks in as well and is amazed even more. He saw rows of shinobi equipment ranging from clothes to katanas. He had stars in his eyes as continued to look around he doesn't notice the man behind the counter looking with the Hokage standing next to him. They start to speak to each other "So does he know about his parents." The owners ask, the Hokage just nods" How did he find out." he continues "He figured it out, all you have to do is remove the whiskers and he looks just like him." The owner just smiles sadly." Yeah but the people don't want to remove those whiskers they don't want to believe the truth that's standing right if front of them."

"Hey Naruto come here and meet Minoru he is your father's friend and owner of this store." the Hokage says

"Hello sir it's nice to meet someone who knew my father, I hope we can become friends." Naruto replies.

"It's nice to meet you too and I hear you are looking for some new clothes, so do you have anything in mind." The Minoru replies

After thinking for a bit, he knows exactly what he wants." Can I have a pair of black pants, a pair of long sleeve black shirts, and some black steel tip combat boots Oh and do you have a jonin style Flak Jacket in black and do you have any trench coats and some fingerless gloves in black too."

"You been thinking about quite a bit haven't you Naruto, well your in luck because I have just what your looking for in the back, you can find the boots, flak jacket and gloves near the front, and I think you should get a weapons holster while your at it, oh what color do you want your trench coat to be."

"I want it to be grey with black flames on the bottom please." He says as he runs to the front of the store.

"Coming right up Naruto." Minoru says as he walks in the back to get the rest of Naruto's order

Naruto comes back with the boots, flak jacket, glove, and the weapons holster. Minoru comes back in with his order. "how about you go put it on Naruto the changing room is right there." He says as he points to his left to the door that says changing room. Naruto grabs his stuff and heads in to put it on.

When he is done he looks at himself in the mirror" wow I look like a ninja now...But all I'm missing are my swords and my headband, oh and I can't forget about Kimiko." he gives himself another a look over before coming out. Both Sandaime and Minoru are thinking the same thing."He looks just like Minato it's scary."

Minoru is the first one to speak up." Wow Naruto look just like your dad i can't believe it I can't wait to see the looks on the villager's faces when you walk by them."

"He's right Naruto you look like a real ninja now all you need now is a leaf headband." The Sandaime says smiling

"Thanks you guys your make me blush." Naruto says jokily

The two older men laugh, that's when Minoru says "There is something special about your coat Naruto."

"And what is that." He says eagerly

"It has a readjustment seal place on the inside of it so when ever you feel it getting a little small or big all you need to do is place chakra on the seal and it will shrink or expand to the right size."

"Thanks so much Minoru" Naruto says happily

Minoru excuses himself for a second to go to the back then comes back with a box. Naruto looks at it for a second then looks at Minoru for an explanation

"This box has 5 sets of what you are wearing plus sealing scrolls, 3 sets of kunai and shuriken, ten Exploding Tags, and other things and it's all free."

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement; he again looks at Minoru for an explanation."I'm giving you all this gear because I have failed you Naruto i should have help you out since you first started being mistreated by the village but I did nothing and let it happen and for that I'm sorry Naruto." He says as he bows

"Me too Naruto I have let countless things happen to you, things I should have prevented, I also wish to says sorry." The Sandaime Hokage bows as well.

Naruto's mask fades from his face as he says" I forgive you both. While I'm not happy that it took you this long to realize it, I am happy that you have and that means enough."

As they look into Naruto's eyes they see all the pain that villager have put him through, they see that this is the real Naruto." Thank you Naruto" They both says as the mask reappear on Naruto's face." No problem."

Naruto grabs the box, he and the Hokage begin to leave but Minoru calls out."Naruto I'm going to give a discount on anything you buy from here now on ok."

"Thanks Minoru you don't know how much that means to me." He replies as the walk away

**~In front of the Namikaze household~**

Tsume, Kurenai, Anko, Mikoto, Shikaku, and Kuromaru are all waiting for Naruto and the Sandaime Hokage to show up and open the door. They would have been in side already had it not been for the blood seal on the front gate of the house.

"Dammit they are so slow where are they." Anko shouts

"Calm down Anko I'm sure they're coming right now." Kurenai tells her

"I wonder what Naruto-kun will look when he comes hopefully he is not wearing any orange." Mikoto chimes in

"Yeah that would suck if he did wear orange, I would burn it immediately." Tsume says

While the girls are talking about Naruto, Shikaku and Kuromaru have the same though going through their minds" lucky dog" they are pulled out of there thoughts and the girls are pull out of there conversation when they hear a bark.

They look to the direction of the sound and see Kimiko hop out of the bushes she skips over to them then stop and looks around.

"Where Naruto-kun at why is he not here with you" she says which startles them because they didn't know she could speak human. They thought she couldn't.

"How did you learn the human language? We thought you couldn't that why you had to have Kuromaru translate for." Anko asks while the others nod

"I didn't know ether till just now." She lies, hoping that will stop the questions.

They all nod before Tsume speaks" Naruto went to get some new clothes he will be living here from now on."

"Oh ok I'll-"she stops then starts sniff the air" What is it Kimiko" Tsume asks

"I can smell Naruto-kun he getting closer I think 5 minutes away." Kimiko says as she jumps around happily

**~With Naruto and Sandaime~**

Naruto has been noticing something odd since they left Minoru's place, People have been looking at him differently." Hey old man people are looking at me differently usually the just glare at me but now there is something different about it." "It might because you look like the 4th more now they might start seeing the connection between you two."

Naruto just shrugs; he could careless what they thought of him. When they get near the clan section they head into an unused pathway which leads to the Namikaze household.

As they keep walking the path starts to open up alittle when they exit the tree line he sees a huge house it was 2 stories tall and who know how many feet wide, the was a big wall surrounding the entire place, there was a lake about a few hundred feet from the house. The gate had a spiral in the middle of it. That's when he saw everyone there wait for him even Kimiko is there she is sniffing around then she looks in his direction then start to run towards him. Naruto put down the box next to him when he sees Kimiko heading for him. No sooner did he put it down when a small grey and black blur tackles him. Kimiko start licking his face happily while Naruto laughs.

The all girl have the same thought running through there minds."I wish I could do that." As they start walking toward him, Naruto gets up and dust him self off.

They all think" holy carp he looks like Yondaime-sama."

"So how do I look you guys" he says

"You look awesome Naruto-kun" Anko says while blushing

"Yeah you look great Naruto-kun you look like a ninja now" Mikoto adds with a blush while Tsume, Kurenai, and Anko nod the blushes on there faces still present.

Again like last time Shikaku and Kuromaru both think" lucky dog."

"Umm you guys can we go inside." Naruto asks

"Sure Naruto all you have to do is put so of you blood on that spiral on the gate." Sandaime explains

Naruto moves to the gate as he does he bites his thump then presses it in the middle of the spiral. Nothing happens but then a light blue light move from where his thumb is then travels to the end of the spiral. That's when it opens Naruto walks in followed by everyone else some of them have been in here before but other haven't. As they walk up to the front door Sandaime Hokage says that Naruto need to open the door by pumping some of his chakra into it to which Naruto does as he turns the handle.

When they stepped inside the house they found themselves in a hallway with several doors that lead to the other rooms. At the end of the hallway was the stairway that leads to the second floor. On their right is a door that leads to a small bathroom. On their left they found the door to the living room and they decide to go in. The living room was rectangular in shape and had a large sofa; big enough for 6 people, and a smaller one which could sit 3 and between them was a low table. There was a dresser alongside the wall it had photos on it. Slowly he walked over trying to catch every detail of the room and grabbed one of the pictures. It was a picture of three kids and a white-haired sensei standing behind them. Naruto recognized the blonde boy and knew this was his dad and his team from their genin days. The white-haired man behind them was undeniably Jiraiya aka Ero-sennin. He meet him a year ago, it was an interesting meeting to say the least

**~Flashback 1 year ago~**

_Naruto was running pass the hot springs one night trying to get back to his apartment after losing the mob that were after him. He decided to take a shortcut through the woods near the hot springs thats when someone giggling and it wasn't coming from the girls. He went looking for the giggling and found a man with a long mane of white hair down his back in a ponytail. He wore a red GI with a green undershirt and geta sandals. His pants were the same green of his undershirt. He was writing in a black notepad with a piece a tissue paper in his nose. Naruto did the only thing that came to his mind. he called him a pervert loud enough for the girls to hear. The old fool did the stupidest thing he could have ever done. He jumps forward knocking down the wall then turns around and exclaims" I'M NOT A PERVERT I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"_

_By that time Naruto was already in the bushes hiding. He would be a fool to stay there. When Jiraiya turns around he finds the two kunoichi other then Tsunade who he truly fears. They are Anko and Kurenai and they both look ready to kill. For the next 30 minutes cries of pain filled konoha. When they are done they throw him out of the hot spring area and put the wall back up._

_When Naruto gets to him he is a bloody mess." Was it worth it?" he asks and in an instance Jiraiya gets up as if nothing had happened and says" OF COURSE IT WAS WORTH IT!." Naruto just shakes his head _

"_So whats your name gaki" he asks though he already knows_

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki and whats yours"_

"_It's Jiraiya I'm one the Sennin of this village." He says_

"_So Ero-sennin what are you doing peeping on women."_

"_Don't call me that gaki and if you must know I was doing research." He says_

"_I see well you keep doing your "research" I got to get home before the mobs find me" he says as he walks away._

"_Hey wait what you mean by mobs gaki" he asks but he already knows what is going on. He had a feeling that this would happen when Minato put the ten-tailed wolf inside of Naruto but he was hoping it didn't._

_Naruto stop and turns his head around his mask gone, his eyes show Jiraiya everything all the pain and the sadness." Believe it or not but this entire village wants me dead that why there are mobs chasing me. I don't know how many times they have brought me to an inch of my death but I have always survived. People glare at me; other kids beat me up and pick on me. I cant shop for my own stuff because the store owners ether hit me or over charge me. I hate this village and villagers in it; I don't think there is anything they can do to make up for what they have done." He says the last part with a fair amount of venom. He then continues walking leaving a stunned Jiraiya standing in the front of the forest._

**~End of flashback~**

He puts the picture back where he found it and looked at the one next to it, this one was his dad and his own genin team and he saw familiar faces and one he didn't know in the picture. It Kakashi, Rin, and someone else, He would ask them later who he was.

As he turns away from the picture and decides to go upstairs, when he got upstairs he found himself in another hallway with multiple doors in each direction as he starts to open them he finds that most look like guest room but when he get to the final one at the end he hesitates. He feels someone's hand on his shoulder, when he looks up he sees Tsume looking at him with sad expression on her face." You don't have to go in you right now." "Yeah but I feel like I have to Inu-hime" and with that he opens the door, the room was big and spacious. There was a large bed and a large closet for what he guessed was his parent's clothes. There is another door leading into big bathroom. He walks over to the bed and lays down covering his eyes with one of his arm he just sighs.

Tsume walks over to the bed sit down right next to Naruto facing him" Are you ok Naruto-kun." He just nods" Yeah I'm alright Inu-hime I just need to think for a while do you think you guys can give me some privacy." Tsume nods" Sure Naruto-kun I better get back home anyway Hana might think I'm doing something weird if I'm going for too long." She says with a giggle as walks towards the door when she starts to closer it behind her he says" Goodnight Inu-hime" "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

**~Hokage tower 2:30 am~**

A figure is creeping through one of the halls of the Hokage tower. It comes upon one of the doors in the hallway. It opens it then moves inside closing the door as quietly as possibly. It heads further into the room were it finds a big scroll on a platform near the back. As the figure move closer it takes out an identical looking scroll and replaces it with the one on the platform carefully as to not sit off any of the alarm tags place in the room. When the switch is complete it moves back towards the door open it and then closes it then heads into the hallway and towards one of the windows. It opens the window and climbs out then shuts it. It hops to a near by tree then begins swinging down branch by branch till it makes it to the floor. With the scroll in it's hands it runs into forest disappearing from view…

**~Namikaze household 6:30 am~**

It's early in the morning and Naruto is just waking up; he cracks his eyes open to see the sun shining through the window, "Damn I must have fallen asleep after Tsume-chan left." He gets up from the bed and head downstairs he decide to check this place out more fully. After finding another bathroom downstairs, and a big kitchen. He had found his dad's office and library which had hundreds of books and scrolls. Near the far ends of the library was a cabinet fill with Jutsu scrolls. they were divide by class, S-class at the top and E-class at the bottom. He closes the cabinet then continues to look around the library; he finds a section called **Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)**

There was a big book that he pick out from that section which had all the different types of seal; they were divided by class just like the Jutsu cabinet. He was going to learning a lot from this library; while he was still looking in this section he saw a door near the back and to the left of the Jutsu cabinet. He puts away the book he was reading and walks over to it. On top of the door it said **Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques)**

He tries to open the door but he finds that it is locked. He thinks about it for a second." it's locked i wonder how can I open it, there's no keyhole so there no key for this door…maybe I need to use my chakra to open it like the front door." he puts his hand on the handle and cannels some of his chakra into it and turns, he hears the door click open so he pulls. He walks into a room with more scrolls it's a small room, it's about the size of his old room back at the apartment. The scrolls were all well organized and he could see that there wasn't any dust in here, actually the whole house wasn't cover in dust" The Sandaime must have something do with this place being so clean." He thinks.

He turns around and leaves the room; he heads for the living room and finds Kimiko asleep on the couch. He walks over to her and starts to pet her, he sees her tail swishing happily back and forth. Kimiko begins to wake up and looks up to see Naruto.

"Good mourning Naruto-kun did you sleep well." She asks

"Yes I did you eat already." He replies

"Yep I did I caught a couple of rabbits near the house how about you."

"I haven't yet but I'm not that hungry right now, I was going to go walk around the village for alittle bit do you want to come with me." He ask

"Sure I would love to go"

"Ok let me just take a shower then will go" he says as he heads towards his parents room and into the shower. After a quick shower he comes out with a towel on and sees the box with his clothes that he got from Minoru. He opens it and starts to take out the cloths and the equipment, he start to put all his stuff in one of the dresser in the room. He unseals his swords and places both of the stands on the dresser. He put on his clothes and heads downstairs he finds Kimiko waiting by the door. She hops onto his head when gets close to the door

He opens the door then wakes out closing it behind him…

**~30 minutes later~**

Naruto has been walking for awhile with a particular ninja in his mind. "Now that I have the look of a ninja I need to start training maybe Kakashi-nii-chan could help me." As he is thinking he doesn't look where he is going and bumps into someone knocking them over. The person that he knocked over is none other than Hinata Hyūga. She has dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. She wore a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Naruto has seen her before but he has never talk to her. That's because she usually has bodyguards with her and they hate his guts. He rushes over to help her up; when he helps her up he notices that she blushing." She is kind of cute when she blushes." He thinks

**(A/N since I cant do Hinata's stutter you guys and girls are just going to have to imagine it)**

"Are you ok I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going my name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way?" he says as he starches his head

"My name is Hinata Hyūga thank you for helping me up." She says

"No problem so what are you doing today Hinata if I might ask."

"Well I was going to see my sensei so she could help me with my training." She says

"Oh and who is your sensei."

"It's Kurenai Yūhi" she says

"Oh so she is your sensei I didn't know that mind if I come along I know her it would be cool to say hi to her." He says

"Sure Naruto-kun you come" she says her blush increases even more when she adds the suffix, that's when she notices Kimiko on Naruto's head." Is this your dog Naruto-kun?" she asks

"Yeah but she not a dog she is a wolf her name is Kimiko." He explains as they walk.

"Umm Naruto-kun where did you get your clothes." She asks

"I got them yesterday it was an early birthday present so how does it look on me?" he asks

"You look great Naruto-kun." She says her blush only increasing

They continued talking like that for the rest of the walk. That's when they meet one of Naruto's closes friends Shino Aburame, he has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and he wears a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, he also has dark sunglasses. His clan are bug users, they have insects living in their bodies, **(A/N kind of creepy but oh well he is still a badass)**

"Hey Shino how it going man" Naruto asks

"I'm good Naruto and you are looking good." He replies

"Thanks man so do you know Hinata-chan" Naruto asks

But before Shino can answer they hear a thump, that's when they see Hinata on the floor with her blush at maximum levels. They rush over to her" Hinata are you alright wake up." Naruto says with a worried voice.

"Naruto I think she fainted she will wake up in a second." Shino says trying to calm Naruto down

A few minutes' later Hinata wakes back up holding her head as they help her up.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan" Naruto asks

"Yes Naruto-kun i think went should hurry up I don't want to be late." She says her blush still present as he continues to use the new suffix next to her name.

"Ok hey Shino if you don't have anything to do you want to come along." He asks

"Sure why not" he says as they start walking.

**~Training ground 8~**

Kurenai has been waiting for 5 minutes for Hinata, she is normally here early."I wonder where she is she should have been here by now." After around 15 minutes she is start to panic but before she can rush off and look for Hinata. She see her coming into the training ground but she not alone. She is walking together with Naruto on her left and Shino on her right and Kimiko is on Naruto's head. They having a good time it seems. They finally get to her" I'm sorry I'm late sensei but I bump into Naruto-san and we started talking then we meet Shino-san and we lost track of time." Hinata explains

"It's okay Hinata just don't be late to often ok." She says

"So how are you Kurenai-san" Naruto asks

"I'm doing good Naruto and how are you doing"

"I doing better just came to says hi and to escort Hinata-chan here, but now I have to find Kakashi, do you want to come along Shino." He says looking over at Shino

"Sure lets go" he says

They says their goodbyes as they leave, they begin their search for Kakashi. They decide to check his usually spots. After a few spots Kimiko and Shino have his scent, they end up finding him in a clearing lying down reading his favorite orange book. When they finally get to him" So I hear you guys have been looking for me whats up." He says not taking his eye off his book.

"I was wondering if you could teach us some Jutsu." Naruto asks

After thinking about it for a minute Kakashi takes out two piece of paper and gives one to each of them "Do you what those are?"

"It's chakra paper" they both say

"it will tell us what element we have." Shino adds

"Correct all you have to do is cannel some of you chakra into and it will show us." He says as he gives them his famous one-eyed smile.

Both of them cannel their chakra into the paper, one part of Shino's paper turns to dirt and crumble away and the other part ignites and turn to ash while Naruto's paper gets torn in half then the halves wrinkle.

Kakashi is surprised he didn't think they would both have two elements, his eye smile gets even bigger" Wow Shino you have earth and fire chakra i have some Jutsu I can teach." He says as he hands him a scroll." That scroll has 3 Jutsu of each element." He turns to Naruto. "you have a rare combination Naruto; you have wind and lightning element." He says as pulls out another scroll." This is like the one I gave Shino but it has wind and lightning Jutsu."

"Hey Kakashi can you teach us the **Shunshin no Jutsu**" he asks Shino just nods

"Ok here this scrolls should help you learn it I would help but I'm late for a meeting with Hokage maybe I can teach you more some other day see yeah ." he says as he gives them a scroll each then leaves in a swirl of leafs

"Damn i want to do that too, oh well what are you going to do now Shino."

"I'm going home I need to get ready I'm going to get a new colony of **kikaichū** bugs in two days."

"Ok good luck with that" Naruto says as he leaves

**~30 minutes later Namikaze compound~**

As Naruto opens the front gate Kimiko hops off of his head." Naruto there is something I want to give you it's inside. "She says

"What did you get me Kimiko?" He ask as he opens the front door

Kimiko runs inside then up the stairs he follows her and sees her go to his room. As he gets closer he opens the door and sees her go under the bed and roll a big scroll out from under it.

"Kimiko what is that scroll" even though he asked he has an idea what it was" please don't let it be what I think it is." He thinks.

"it's the scroll of seals." She says

"I knew it." He thinks while he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you have the scroll of seals?" he asks

"Because you need it right now so I took it." She says cutely

"How were you able to get it back here, you are a wolf pup."

"I maybe a wolf pup but you forget I am the ten tailed demon wolf pup, I can switch into my human form too but I can only be in my human from for about 2 hours, it leaves me complete drained after I turn back." She finishes

"I see will lets check out then." He says as he walks over to the scroll and picks it up and places it on the bed. Kimiko jumps on the bed and watches him unroll it after look it for a few seconds Naruto comes across a useful Jutsu" This one looks like a good one **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** lets go outside and try it." He says as he rolls up the scroll and walks outside.

He gets about a hundred feet from the house when he puts down the scroll begins to try it. His first few attempts were failures but after two hours he finally was able to create solid clones." Yes I finally did it now what should I do."That's when he looks at the scroll and sees another good Jutsu it was like the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** but on a massive scale. It was called **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

"Lets try this one then." It take him less time to complete it then the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** but that because he already has the basics down." Alright now that's done lets get to some different type of training." He says

"from what I remember Kakashi-nii-chan and Itachi-nii-chan telling me when I become a genin I would need to work on my chakra control so my jonin sensei will train me to do tree walking and water walking ok lets do that then." He thinks then he runs back into the house and gets some training weights, his swords, the **Kenjutsu** scroll, the **Shunshin **scroll and the Jutsu scroll he got from Kakashi.

He puts on the swords, for the Kuroi kaze he puts one on his left and one on his right and for the Shiroi Inazuma he puts it on his back, with the handle resting on the back of left shoulder. He notices that they don't weight him down like he thought they would." Wow it feels like I don't have them on, that's really cool." he decide to let his clones work on the **Kenjutsu**, the **Genjutsu**, and the **Ninjutsu**. He creates 415 clones and begins to relays his orders.

"Alright I'm going to need 200 of you to go work on Chakra Control." He says as 200 of them go to work on tree and water walking.

"Now I'm going to need 100 of you to work on the **Kenjutsu** style and the attacks." He says as those 100 split in half one doing the styles while the other 50 do the attacks

"I want 100 of you to go inside and look for any lightning Jutsu, wind Jutsu, and **Genjutsu** once you find them come outside and work on them." He says then they go and do as ordered.

"Now you 15 will work on the **Shunshin no Jutsu**" he says and they go what he asks.

Naruto walks over to the scroll of seal and unrolls and start looking through it for any other good Jutsu to learn. Kimiko walks over to him and sits down on his lap.

For two hours Naruto looks over the scroll of seal he found out the hard way what happens when dissipate more then 10 clones once, he was pass out for 30 minutes and when he woke up he had a massive headache but continued reading." Well at least I learned the **Shunshin no Jutsu**…hello what are these two Jutsu…these look promising although it seem that I'm going to need to research these more before I can do them maybe my dad's library has something on them." He thinks

"Umm Naruto can I ask you something." Kimiko asks

"Sure whats up" he replies as he keeps on reading

"What are you going to do once you become a ninja are you going to try to become Hokage or what." she asks

He thinks about it for a sound before he answers" I'm going to leave here that's first and foremost then I'll figure out what I'll do then. I'm in the planning phase so I need to do some more time to think about it and maybe get alittle help from someone who is very smart."

"I see well what about the girls, you are not going to leave them here." she asks

Naruto's face softens when he hear this" If they want to come with me that's their choice but if they want to stay that's also up to them as well, I am not in control of their lives." He says as he gets up and creates 51 clones he tells them to work on other Jutsu like **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and **Henge no Jutsu**. And the final clone he tells to put the scroll of seals in the **Kinjutsu** room.

**~6:30 pm~**

he is lying on the ground after training with 20 clones on his **Kenjutsu**, he is getting better but he doesn't feel like it. An hour ago he decided to dissipate the clones he had training. When he was finished he finds that he has learned how to do the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, **Henge no Jutsu**, **Fūton: Renkūdan**, **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**, and **Raiton: Shichū Shibari**. Those he learned and master, but the other Jutsu he has yet finish learning some of them and others just need to be mastered. He gets up and walks into the house and looks through the box Minoru gives him and find several little pills and a note

_To Naruto_

_If you find yourself low on stamina and chakra these Food Pills will get you back on your feet in no time._

_From Minoru_

Naruto just smiles then take one, two second later he feels almost completely restored. He goes back outside and finds Kimiko waiting by the lake he walks over to her and picks her up and her in his arm." Lets go to Inu-hime's place."Kimiko nods" Ok let's go" she says they then leave using Naruto's variation of **Shunshin**. Their bodies are enveloped in black lightning then it shoots upward leaving a shower of black sparks.

**~Inuzuka Compound~**

Tsume was coming home from a mission to capture an A-rank missing-nin, it went smoothly. She him found about a mile into the Land of Wind, she was able to ambush him and take him out before he even knew what hit him. She sealed his body and brought it back to konoha, to collect the bounty on him. She was nearing her door when she sees black lightning rises up from the ground then explodes in a shower of black sparks, she and Kuromaru get into defensive positions thinking it was an attack but a second later they see Naruto standing right there. "Whats up Inu-hime, Maru-chan how are you guys today." He finally notices that they are ready to attack. "Hey it's just me Naruto I was trying out my variation of **Shunshin**. I'm sorry I startle you." They relax after hearing what he says" So when did you learn that Jutsu" She says she walk towards the door and opens it.

"Lets go inside and get some tea first then I'll tell you." He says as they walk inside

30 minutes later Naruto has finished tell them about his day and about his training, he edits over the part about the scroll of seals. And just says that the Jutsu he learned were ether contributed by Kakashi or his father's Jutsu library. By the time he was done they were both amazed that Naruto could learn some many Jutsu in one day and be able to create a variation for one of them.

"Wow Naruto-kun that's amazing how long you think it will be before you finish those Jutsu." Tsume says/asks

He thinks about it for a second."If I train to way I have so far I should be able to master them in less then a month plus lets not forget that I have more Jutsu waiting when I do finish them." He says calmly

"You are one amazing kid Naruto." Kuromaru says Tsume nods in agreement

"Thanks you guys, so how was your day?" he asks

So they begin to tell him about their mission. Naruto just listen occasional commenting on things. When they are done it's getting dark so Naruto decides it's time to go." Ok Inu-hime, Maru-chan thanks for the tea, I'll see you tomorrow" he waves then opens his arms" Come Kimiko lets go home." He says while Kimiko runs and hops into his arms then turn to them" Bye you guys I'll see you later." She says waving one of her paws, two seconds later they are enveloped in black lightning then it shoots upwards leaving a shower of black sparks.

**~9:30 Namikaze compound inside Naruto's room~**

Naruto had finally finished eating dinner and was getting ready for bed when he started planning for tomorrow, he decided he would do some early mourning training maybe run around the village a few time then he would work on some more Jutsu then once that was done he would visit Sasuke and see how he was doing, maybe even show off his new look.

he opens the door then walks in and gets into bed. Kimiko runs and hops on the bed, then goes and curls up into a ball on Naruto chest. He starts petting her which gets her to wag her tail happily.

"You know what Kimiko?" he asks.

She looks up at him and says" What is it Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad I meat you."

"I'm glad I meet you too Naruto-kun." She says

"Lets go to sleep I want to get up really early to start training."

"Ok good night Naruto-kun" she says

"Good night Okami–hime" he says, falling asleep

If it wasn't for her fur you would have seen her blush, it takes her a few minutes to recompose herself before she too succumbs to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N finished with chapter 2, more NarutoxTsume interaction. I'm going to address Naruto's lack of battle experience by having him go out and kill bandit or other criminals. Eventually he will work his way up to fighting missing-nin. I'm doing this because he could gain money from the bounties on the criminals and missing-nin and it will help him grow into becoming a better ninja. i don't know in what chapter I'm going to do this but i want to do it soon. I will be doing the Uchiha massacre soon, I don't which chapter yet but it will be soon. Chapter 3 will have more training and character intros plus more on Naruto's plan. ok well bye everyone and get ready for the next chapter!)**


	3. Worries and Danger

**(A/N Hello everyone here's chapter 3. I am so sorry for how late this chapter is; I hope everyone can forgive me. From the poll I put up it seem that many of you guys and girls want Naruto to rebuild Uzushiogakure, which is very interesting. Anyways I'm going to be introducing Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamachi plus more of Naruto's training and I have a deal for everyone at the bottom so be sure check it out (it about the harem choices) Ok then let's get started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques.)**

****Warning: I know there will be some of you who wont like my story and the things i put in it so please don't even try to flame me because I will use your flames to heat up the water for my Maruchan chicken flavored** **ramen****

"Hi how are you" when someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" someone's thoughts

'Hi how are you' animal language

"**Hi how are you**"-Demon or summons speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime, Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

**

* * *

**

Worries and Danger

"Ok goodnight Naruto-kun" she says

"Goodnight Okami–hime" he says, falling asleep

If it wasn't for her fur you would have seen her blush, it takes her a few minutes to recompose herself before she too succumbs to sleep…

**~Namikaze household 6:00 am~**

Naruto wakes up, the sun is shining on him and Kimiko is still on his chest, he wants to get up but he would hate to wake her up after some thinking he decide to wake her up.

"Wake up Kimiko we have to get up and train." he says as he start to scratch her behind her left ear, her tail wags happily at the sensation, as she starts to open her eyes she sees Naruto looking at her. She stretch out her legs

"Good morning Naruto did you sleep well." She says when she has finished her stretching she hops off his chest and on to the bed.

"Yes I did Kimiko come on lets get something to eat." He says as he heads towards the door then heading downstairs.

He made a point yesterday to send some of his clones to different palaces in the village under the **Henge** he sent two to the market to get groceries and he made 10 of them head for the library to read up on anything useful, like cooking and cleaning among other things.

**(A/N I don't know what people in Japan eat for breakfast so I'm going with a western breakfast instead.) **

He let Kimiko out so she could go get herself a couple of rabbits for breakfast. As he began cooking his food in the kitchen, he began thinking to himself" I wonder who would the best choice to help me with planning my escape from here…I think Shikaku, Kakashi, and Shikamaru would be my best bet." He puts his eggs and bacon on a plate then takes it to the living room to eat. He sits down and continues to think while he eats" I think I need more time in gaining Shikaku and Kakashi's trust, Shikamaru on the other hand will be easier to get on my side. We've been friends for about 2 years closing on 3. I need to speak with him soon and try to convince him to join me. If he does then I have moved forward in my plans alittle." He gets up after finishing his meal and goes to wash his plates in the kitchen; once he is done he goes back upstairs to take a shower.

30 minutes later he is coming out the front gate he begins to do his warm up, and then he creates 30 clones. He sends 10 of them to the library under **Henge** and he sends the rest to go start studying **Fūinjutsu**. When he has finish sending his clones he hears a noise by the lake and goes to check it out. He finds Kimiko drinking water and washing the blood off her face.

"Hey Kimiko how many did you catch this time." He says when he is right behind her.

She finishes cleaning her face and turns to Naruto." I caught 3 this time they were delicious."

"That's good let's go train Kimiko." He says as he walks away with her following.

They ended up running around the whole of konoha for the next 3 hours taking breaks every now and again. They were nearing the clan section again, it was their 3 time around the village, they were exhausted but they wanted to get to the house before taking another break. When they passed the tree line and came upon the house they collapse on the ground panting.

Kimiko gets up and walks over to Naruto and sits down. "Hey Naruto how did you feel when you first learned who your parents were."

Naruto just sits up and looks over to the lake. "For 5 years I was left in the dark about who my parents were, everywhere I went I saw other kids were have fun with their parents while i was left out. Even when I was playing with Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke it would always come time for them to go home, their parents would pick them up while I was left alone." He stops and starts to remember all the pain he has received in the last 6 years. The beatings, the insults, and the glares, everything this village has done to him he will never forget it and he never forgive this village for what it has done.

He sighs then continues "As long as I'm in this village I will never know what it means to be truly happy."

Kimiko looks at him sadly because she knows she is the cause for all his pain, even if he did forgive her, it will still take some more time before she can forgive herself.

"But what about the girls Naruto what are they to you." She says

"I don't know Kimiko; for right now they are my friends and adopted family, maybe not legally but we are still a family none the less and who knows what they will be in the future."

"Looks like Naruto don't have a single clue about their feelings. Well that's to be expected, he just 6 years old, I wonder if I can do something about that." She thinks, and then begins to formulate a plan,

"Hey Naruto do you know anyone who can help you with your plans." She asks after a couple of minutes of silence

"I do actually there are three who can help me but there is one who I fully trust."

"Who are they Naruto?"

"Shikaku, Kakashi, and Shikamaru, but Shikamaru is the only I can fully trust." He says

"Really why is that and why can't you fully trust the other two." she asks

"The reason I can't trust them is because they are konoha ninja, the will of fire burns in their souls "Naruto says "And Shikamaru?" Kimiko asks" He is not a konoha ninja yet so the will of fire hasn't been deeply forced into him." He says this as he gets up then creates 120 clones then sends them off to do studying in his dad's library and the konoha library.

The remaining 20 clones prepare to faceoff against Naruto. Each one of them pulls out ether Kuroi kaze or Shiroi Inazuma and they then begin to circle Naruto, Naruto himself unsheathes Shiroi Inazuma. A minute later the front of the house erupts with the sounds of metal hitting metal.

For about 2 hour Naruto fights against the clones taking them out ether one after another or two by two. When the last clones goes down he receives the final amount of memories.

"So how did you do this time Naruto" Kimiko asks as she hops towards Naruto?

"I am doing better and it seems that my stamina is increasing because I hardly feel tried at all." He says

"That's good Naruto so what should we do next." She asks as she hops on to his head.

"I was thinking we should go and see Sasuke and maybe we can find Shikamaru and Choji then well go and see what Tsume is doing." He says.

"Ok let's go and find them." She says.

"Ok I think I have an idea where he could be right now." He says as he begins his **Shunshin**, they are enveloped in black lightning then it shoots upwards leaving a shower of black sparks.

**~Training Field 24~**

In training ground 24 a young boy of about 5 has been training since the sun came up. He has spiky black hair with a blue tint, onyx eyes, a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white arm warmers along with white shorts. His name is Sasuke Uchiha; he has been coming out to training field 24 for the past 5 months now. The reason for that is so he can get stronger and to protect Naruto. He will never forget that day.

**~Flashback 7 months one of Konoha's many parks~**

_One day Sasuke was play with Shikamaru and Choji at the park. When Sasuke began gloating that was the best climber ever, they didn't believe him so he decided to climb of one of the trees near them. He was more then half way up; it was going good until he had the bright idea to look down. He had never been this high up before. _

_He was starting to get scared so he decided to get climb back down, but as he was getting closers to the ground the branch he is hold snaps, sending him about 8 feet to the floor. When he landed he felt extreme pain in his left foot, he was in some much pain, Shikamaru and Choji rush towards him when they get to him they saw him holding his leg, crying._

_Shikamaru immediately tell Choji to stay with Sasuke while he goes to get his father, Choji just nods. Then he takes off in search for his father, he finds him and another jonin named Asuma Sarutobi, he was the Sandaime Hokage's son, he had brown eyes, short black spiked hair and beard. He was a smoker; every time Shikamaru saw him he had a cigarette in his mouth. He and Shikamaru's father Shikaku Nara were both playing **Shogi**. When Shikamaru bursts in through the front door both men look up from their game in surprise to see a frantic Shikamaru coming towards them._

_They told him to calm down; when he was calm he told them what happened they immediately headed off in the direction of the park. They got to the park about 5 minutes later and began check Sasuke's foot, from what they could tell he had fractured it when he fell. Shikaku decided to take him to the hospital while Asuma went to go find Sasuke's parents._

_They made it to the hospital in 5 minutes while Choji, Shikamaru and Itachi who they found on the way made it 5 minutes later. They wait 20 minutes more before they went in to see the doctor who confirmed that he did facture his foot. Two minutes later Mikoto Uchiha comes in, after that he tells her the diagnosis; he advises that Sasuke should stay off his foot for about 2 months before it will heal. They thank the doctor then proceed to leave down the hallway towards the front of the hospital As they get closer to the main lobby they hear someone shout to get some help, they all head for the main lobby._

_When they get there they find Kakashi followed by Anko and Kurenai. They see that Kakashi is holding someone in his arms. He looks to be a kid but they are too far away to get a good look at him. When they get closer they find that he is Naruto Uzumaki the ten-tailed jinchūriki. They are shock and disgusted by the damage done to him as both of his arms and his legs were broken, he had multiply cuts all over his body. They have never seen this much damage on person that wasn't a ninja. _

_The doctors were refusing to help him." We will not help that demon." Two other doctors second his statement, "Yeah get that de-"but before he can finish that sentence" Don't you dare finish that sentence if you do you'll have a one-way ticket to the executioner's block in the morning." Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw Sandaime coming in to the hospital. _

_His ki was hitting the doctors at full force." You will help him is that clear." He said while raising his ki with every word, the doctors just nod and began checking Naruto over. While they check over Naruto Sasuke went over and asked Kakashi what had happened to Naruto_

"_Hey Kakashi-nii-chan what happened to Naruto-nii-chan." He asks_

_Kakashi looks down and see the worry all over his face." All though I cant tell you the full story about what happen I can tell you that the village hates Naruto."_

"_Why do they hate him, he has done anything to them, why do they hate him." He says franticly _

"_Sasuke I can not tell you it's a secret. I could get into big trouble for telling you." He says_

_Sasuke just lowers his head and begins to cry." Hey Kakashi-nii-chan can you help train me." He says after 5 minutes._

_Kakashi looks at him with a confused look on his face." Why do you want me to train you?"_

"_I want you to train me so I can get stronger; I want to protect Naruto-nii-chan from the villagers." He says wiping the tears from his eyes determination replaces the sadness in his eyes as he says this._

"_Ok Sasuke I teach you but first we have to wait for that of your leg to get better then I going to train you to the point of exhaustion." He says with his famous one-eyed smile._

_Off to the side Mikoto, Asuma, Shikaku, Kurenai, Anko, and Sandaime were all smiling after hearing Sasuke say that he wants to train so he could protect Naruto?_

**~Flashback end~**

As he finished with his memories he went back to his training, he was training on his chakra control, he was waking up and down trees for the past 3 hours and he had yet to get half way up it. Kakashi had told him to get to the top of this tree by the end of the week then they would start water walking.

"Damn it." He says after sliding off the tree, he turns his body in the air and lands on one knee. He wipes off the sweat traveling down the side of his face before he gets back into position to try again.

But before he could get near the tree a column of black lightning shot up from the ground then explodes in a shower of black sparks, a second later he sees Naruto standing in his new look he is amazed he looks like a real ninja all he need is the headband.

Naruto was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with black pants along with a black Flak Jacket. He was wearing black combat boots and black fingerless gloves and over his Flak Jacket is a grey trench coat with black flames on the bottom of it and also on the bottom of the short sleeves; He had a weapons holster on his right thigh. Naruto also had three swords with him, he has two katanas on his left and one on his right hip, and he also has a nodachi was in his hand. The two katanas have full black sheaths and the nodachi has a pure white sheath.

As Naruto looks at Sasuke's shocked expression he starts to laugh. Hearing Naruto laugh at him Sasuke comes out of his daze."Naruto-nii-chan stop laughing at me!" It takes Naruto a few minutes to stop laughing by then Sasuke is already pouting.

"So Sasuke how have you been?" he says

"I'm fine Nii-chan, I've just been training…" he stops when he sees something on Naruto's head it looks like a dog. it has grey and black fur."Naruto is that your dog?" He asks

"Yep but she is not a dog she is a wolf, her name is Kimiko." He explains

"That so cool Nii-chan, hello there Kimiko "He says and Kimiko gives him a playful bark.

"So Sasuke tell me about your training?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke nods then begins to tell him about the tree walking he has been doing under Kakashi's orders.

"I see so Kakashi is having you tree walking, do you know what chakra element you have?" he asks.

"Not yet but he did say that once I'm done with tree walking and water walking he will show me which element I do have." He says

"So Naruto do you know which element you have." He continues

"Yes I do know which I have; I have wind and lightning elements." He says

Sasuke face lights up." That's so cool Naruto; you have two elements I hope I get two."

"I hope you do too Sasuke that would awesome, so have you seen Shikamaru and Choji around lately?" he asks

"No I haven't but you should know where they are." He says

"They are ether at the park or at Akamachi BBQ but knowing Shikamaru they are at the park."

"Yep he just loves to look at clouds from there doesn't he?" Sasuke says with a sigh

"Well let's go and see if they are there." He says as he gets up and starts walk.

"Ok let's go." Sasuke says as he follows Naruto.

About 30 minutes later they enter the park and start to look around for them. They get about half into the park when Kimiko catches the scent of BQQ chips and heads off in that direction, with Naruto and Sasuke following her.

**~Shikamaru and Choji's location~**

Shikamaru is a have a normal day he was in the park looking at the clouds, one of his best friends Choji Akamachi was eating BQQ chips right next to him. Today is a good day by Shikamaru's calculation that is until he hears Choji's scream." Whoa man this dog is trying to take my chips." He looks over and sees Choji standing with a small dog hopping him around trying to get his chips.

That when he hears a familiar voice to his behind him." No Kimiko leave Choji's chips alone." He turns around to see Naruto and Sasuke walking towards them.

Seeing that Kimiko still wont stop pestering Choji, Naruto has an idea." Hey Kimiko if you stop I'll get you a nice juicy steak for dinner." Hearing this both Choji and Kimiko turn to Naruto, Kimiko runs and hops into Naruto's arms then start to lick his face happily while Choji just mumbles stuff like." Stupid dog getting steak." And "Why don't I get a steak." Shikamaru just shakes his head and says "Troublesome."

As Shikamaru and Choji walk over to them they is floored by how different Naruto looks." he looks awesome, I wonder where did he get those clothes." They think the last part because they knew that most stores refused to sell Naruto anything, the other would just over charge him. Choji finally speaks up.

"Hey Naruto where did you get those clothes man you look awesome."

"It was an early birthday present from the Sandaime, he took me to a store that was actually friendly to me, the store owner actually gave a discount on anything I buy from know on."

Hearing this, the other three boys are shocked at this new piece of information. It wasn't the discount that shock them it was that Naruto had found someone in this village that would sell him something for a good price and not over charger him.

"Hey Naruto I bet that cost a lot." Choji asks.

Naruto smiles "Actually it was free and I got five sets of this outfit back at home."

The boys were stunned, not only did Naruto find someone who was willing to let him into their store and give him a discount, whoever this person is gave him free clothes." whoever this person is they must care about Naruto a lot." They all think

Shikamaru is the first one to speak this time." Hey Naruto I was wondering where did you get that dog." Naruto just shakes his head "She is not a dog she is wolf, and I didn't get her we found each other."

As he says this Kimiko jumps onto Naruto's shoulder and begins rub her face on his, to which Naruto starts scratching her behind her ears. Kimiko's tail starts wagging happily at the attention she is getting. Soon enough they begin talking about Sasuke's training and Naruto tells them about his but not too much information. Shikamaru and Choji also say that their fathers are going to begin their training them in their family Jutsu.

Hearing this Naruto starts to get worried" Damn they are starting their training I need to talk with Shikamaru before they can teach him about the will of fire." They continue talking from the better part of the day.

Around 6:30 pm they all decide to head for their homes, Shikamaru and Choji are the first one to leave. They wave goodbye then head for home leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Kimiko behind.

As Sasuke also waves goodbye to Naruto, Naruto stops him."Sasuke do you want to get home faster."

Sasuke nods his head then Naruto motions for him to come closer; Sasuke does so and takes Naruto's outstretched hand. They are enveloped in black lightning then it shoots upwards leaving a shower of black sparks.

**~Uchiha Compound Sasuke's House~**

Itachi Uchiha was having a normal day; he had the day off for the next two days after a successful A-ranked mission. His team had to protect a family member of Fire Daimyō during his visit to the land of wind. It went according to plan up until they were on their way back to the Daimyō's palace.

They were ambushed by five missing-nin from Kumogakure, 2 B-rank and 3 C-rank to say they sucked at ambushes was an understatement. His team didn't even break a sweat with them, once they were finished defeating the missing-nin they collected their bodies then proceed onwards.

When they were finished with the mission they got paid extra for the 5 missing-nin they had killed. Then they were giving a 3 day vacation. That was a day ago, to be honest he was bored, he couldn't pick on Sasuke because he was out training so he can protect Naruto.

A small smile appears on his face at this." Well at least Sasuke won't turn out like our father." He was glad that Sasuke didn't turn out like their father; their father is the leader of The Konoha Military Police Force. It was their father who had Itachi enter into the anbu, he wanted Itachi pass along information back to the clan so they could plan a coup d'état. Their plans will fail though, his father thinks that Itachi is spy for them but what he doesn't know is that he is a double agent.

Itachi has been spying for the Sandaime command since before he joined the anbu. He knew that once he got the date of the coup d'état, he would be ordered to kill his entire clan. He also knew that there were some in the Uchiha clan who were against the coup d'état. He needs to get the Hokage's permission to spare them: his mother and a few others including Sasuke were the ones he need to save at all cost.

As he was thinking he didn't notice the small black spark beginning to form on the ground in front of him. A second later a column of black lightning shot up into the air then exploded in a shower of black sparks, Itachi immediately got into a defensive posture, and he had a kunai in each hand ready for anything that came at him.

After the sparks had cleared he is surprised to see Naruto, Sasuke and Kimiko the little wolf pup that Naruto had found. He takes a deep breath then walks over to Naruto and hits on the head. "Hey Itachi-nii-chan what gives?" Naruto says a he rubs his head." Naruto don't surprise me like that again do you know how close I was to killing guys." He says

As he continues to scold the three of them Mikoto Uchiha comes outside to see what the commotions is all about. She sees Itachi talking to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kimiko. She can't hear what he is telling them so she comes closer and says." Itachi what happened?"

Turning to his mother Itachi says " it's nothing Okā-san they just startle me is all, I thought someone was attacking so i grabbed a kunai and was about to attack them so I was telling them to watch out next time"

Mikoto hearing this frowns then walks up the three of them and says." Itachi is right you shouldn't startle people like that especially ninja, there will be ninja out who don't wait and see who surprised them, and they will attack you on instinct.

Hearing this Naruto sighs then nods." Sorry Mikoto-san I'll try not to let it happen again." he turns to Sasuke and says" well if you will excuse me I have to run." He bows to Mikoto and Itachi then he is enveloped in black lightning which shoots upwards leaving a shower of black sparks.

As Itachi is turning to go back into the house, he sees that his mother has a sad look on her face. After a second he decides to her ask her whats wrong." Okā-san whats wrong?" Mikoto just turns around heads back into the house saying" I was just got a bad feeling all of a sudden." She then opens the door and walks in closing it behind her.

Sasuke walks up to Itachi and ask" Nii-chan is everything alright with Okā-san she seemed sad when Naruto left." Itachi looks down at him and says" I don't know Sasuke but we should keep an eye on her and Naruto ok." Sasuke nods then walks towards the house with Itachi, in Sasuke's mind he hopes that everything is alright.

**~Unknown location~**

A young man of about 25 years is kneeling in front of a picture of two people; as he looks at the picture a single tear rolls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away and he grabs the katana that is to his right and gets up. He walks over to the door then stops; he looks back at the picture and says." Don't worry Otō-san, Okā-san I will finish what you started, I will kill the demon for you." He then turns around and opens the door then closes it behind him.

**~Namikaze compound~**

As Naruto walks into his bedroom he lets himself fall onto the bed. Kimiko jumps onto the bed as well and walks over to Naruto's head and sits down. After a few second Kimiko speaks up." Naruto are you still going to Tsume's place?" he looks over at Kimiko and says" Yeah just give me a minute" "Ok Naruto I'll wait downstairs." She says as she hops off the bed and heads out the door closing behind her with her tail.

Naruto gets up and heads over to the bathroom to take a shower, after a 30 minute he comes out and starts to get dressed he places Kuroi kaze on his sides then grabs Shiroi Inazuma in his left hand walks out of his room. He walks out into the living room to see Kimiko sitting on the couch, when she sees him she hops off the couch and jumps into his waiting arms.

As they head out of the gate, Kimiko notices that Naruto instead using his **Shunshin** he is waking to Tsume's place" Hey Naruto why aren't you using your **Shunshin** to get there faster." "It's because Kimiko I've been using it to much today I'm getting tried." He says as they continue walking.

As Naruto says this he doesn't notice the pair of eyes that are staring at him from alittle ways off." So that demon brat is tried huh, that will make my revenge all the more easier." As he says this he unsheathes his katana and begins to move forward towards Naruto.

Kimiko hears a katana begin drawn as Naruto finishes his sentence she immediately warn Naruto" Naruto I just heard someone drawing a katana it's nearby and it seem as though whoever it is, is coming this way." She whispers

Naruto's eyes widen" Crap that's all I needed right now is someone trying to kill me, I don't think I will be able to get Tsume's place in time." As he keeps walking he is racking his brain trying to look for answer, he finally gets one."Kimiko I need you to go and get Tsume and Kuromaru tell them hurry over here." he whispers, Kimiko's eyes widen when he says this." No way am I leaving you here to fight alone." Naruto just sighs and grabs Kimiko off his head, she struggling against his grip, he bring her to his face and says." Please Kimiko do this for me I can keep him busy while you go get help, please." He says

After a second she hears someone getting closer, she lets out a whimper then nods her head. Naruto sets her down on the floor she then heads off towards Tsume's place at full speed.

As Naruto watches her speed off towards Tsume's place he hears something behind him, he turns around and sees a man about 5'9" he is not to muscular but he is not skinny ether he is wearing some black pants and a dark blue shirt along with a dark green flak jacket. His headband had the leaf symbol on it. Naruto also spots the katana that Kimiko had told him about; it was in his right hand.

The man stops in front of Naruto he smirks as he sees that the wolf pup is not with him." It looks like that wolf pup abandoned you demon." He gets into his stance, he is surprise when he sees Naruto put his nodachi on his back then unsheathes his two katanas as gets into a stance he has never seen before.

Naruto smirks at him and says" Think what you will, I know Kimiko would never abandon me."

The man doesn't say anything he just charges straight at Naruto, he swings his katana down think it would connect with his head but is surprised to hear the clang of metal against metal. He see Naruto's twin katanas block his sword's path.

The man just growls in anger" Your katanas won't save you for long demon, before this night is done I will see you dead, I will avenge my parent's deaths do you hear me." He starts to push Naruto back, until Naruto launches himself back letting the man's katana hit the ground. Naruto was cursing himself. "Fuck I should have just stayed home, I'm too tried to deal with this type of shit. I just hope Kimiko can make it in time." The man charges at Naruto again sending trust after trust of his katana at him. Naruto is blocking them as best he can but some of them still get through.

By the time the man jumps back Naruto has cuts on multiple parts of his body. Most of them are not too deep, except for a big one on his chest it was going diagonally from his left side to his right. Naruto was breathing heavily so far he was on the losing end of this battle. He knew if he didn't do something soon he would die before the others could get here. As the man walks towards Naruto, He can tell that Naruto won't last much longer." How about this demon since you lasted this long why don't you sheath your swords I'll give you a quick death what do you say?" Naruto just sigh and gets back into his stance and says "Go fuck yourself" the man just smirks as gets into his stance and says" I was hoping you would say that."

The man charges at Naruto again doing the same move he did earlier. As Naruto see him coming everything goes in slow motion and he begins to see his life flash before his eyes. It begins with the beatings, the insults, and the glares. Finally it ends with the better things the times he hung out with his friends, when he first meet them each one of their faces he can see clearly as if they were standing right in front of him. In his mind he starts saying goodbye to them" Goodbye Inu-hime, hebi-hime, Megami-hime, Karasu-hime, and goodbye Okami-hime." Naruto closes his eyes and waits for death's cold embrace.

**~With Kimiko a little earlier~**

As Kimiko heads into the direction of Tsume's place she can hear the battle begin. She skids to a stop and almost turns around to go help when his words reverberate in her head." Please Kimiko do this for me." She whimpers then continues towards her destination at full speed. While in her mind she says." You better not die Naruto-kun."

**~Nara compound~**

At the same time all this is going on the deer within the Nara Clans borders are getting restless and it does not go unnoticed. Shikamaru is watching the setting sun while sitting on his window frame, he hears rustling below him. He looks down and sees some of his family's deer moving about in a nervous fashion. He then remembers something his father told him.

**~Flashback~**

_Shikamaru was herding his family's deer with his father one day. When they started to move around nervously he looks over at his father for an explanation which his father gives." You want to know why they are moving around like that am I right." Shikamaru nods" Well they move around like that when there is danger nearby."_

_Shikamaru just asks."Is there any danger right now?" Shikaku closes his eyes and spreads out his chakra until he finds it. Opening his he says "Yes I have there is a small wolf pack coming from the southeast we should move the heard closer to the houses." As they are nearing their house Shikamaru decide ask his dad something. "Hey dad how many times have you seen them nervous like that?" _

_His dad thinks about for a second then says."I think that would the 55th time I've seen them like that but there was one time were they act like I have never seen. They were pretty much hysterical, running around, bucking like crazy."_

"_What would make them do that?" Shikamaru asks_

"_It was something that everyone hoped would never come to konoha. It was the ten-tailed demon wolf."_

**~Flashback end~**

Shikamaru rushes downstairs and finds his father playing Shogi with Kakashi Hatake. "Hey dad the deer are acting nervous right now I think something is up." Just then they hear something hitting the window. Shikaku walks over and sees one of his deer it was a deer named Rikumaru. He was the Alpha of the herd" Is everything alright Rikumaru?" Rikumaru just looks into Shikaku's eyes and Shikaku just nods his head. He turns away and heads upstairs Kakashi just watches him, he sees him come back with Flak jacket on and heading for the door.

He calls out to him" Is everything alright Shikaku." "Doesn't look like by what Rikumaru is sensing I'm going to go check it out do you what to come with or are you staying here" he says as he puts on his ninja sandals. Kakashi stand up and says "Sure I'll go with you" As he walks over and put on his ninja sandal.

As Shikaku opens the door they find Rikumaru already there waiting for them, he motion for them to follow him with his head. He then bound off into the woods with Shikaku and Kakashi following.

**~With Kimiko~**

As Kimiko nears the Inuzuka compound see start to sniff out Tsume's scent and finds it in the main house so she head straight there. After another minute she ends up the front door and starts to bark and scratch at it trying to get Tsume's attention

**~With Tsume~**

As Tsume is lying down in her bed after a long day of training she starts to hear what sound like a dog's frantic barking and scratching, she rolls out of bed and heads down the hall and up the stairs. She was about to head into the kennels when she notice that's it is not come from the kennels but from the front door. As she opens the door she sees Kimiko fall forward. At that time Hana has come down from her room to see what going on, as she nears the front door she sees a small wolf pup on the floor rubbing its nose.

As finishes rubbing its nose she looks around and sees Tsume and another woman there but by her smell she must be related to Tsume. "Kimiko what are you doing here where's Naruto at." Kimiko turns back and looks at Tsume's eyes and says" Tsume Naruto needs your help" hearing this the atmosphere in the room changes" What do mean Naruto needs my help" Tsume says alittle worried now.

"There's someone battling with Naruto as we speak, he told me to come get you, he said he could hold him off for alittle away but not for long." Hearing this Tsume and Hana head off towards there room to get dress, when they come back the Three Haimaru Brothers and Kuromaru are already there waiting for them. They are talking to Kimiko, when Tsume and Hana come in to the room they all look up and nod then head out the front door.

As they head in the direction of the Namikaze compound they can smell Naruto's blood in the air which makes them speed up hoping to get there in time. All of them have the same thought going through their heads" you better be alive when we get there Naruto."

**~Back with Naruto~**

As Naruto waits for the man's katana to pierce his skin, he finds that it hasn't yet. He opens his eyes and sees that the man is struggling to move forward." Shit why can't I move." He says

"That would be because of me" Someone says to their left. When Naruto turn to his left to see who it is. It is Shikaku Nara and Kakashi Hatake, Shikaku was holding the man with his **Kagemane no Jutsu** **(Shadow Possession Jutsu)** seeing them Naruto smirks and says "About time." Then he falls backwards hitting the ground, Kakashi rushes towards him and begins to check him over. Just then he hears some movement in the bushes in front of him, he pulls out a kunai thinking it was more people trying to kill Naruto.

He relaxes when he sees Tsume, Hana, the Three Haimaru Brothers, Kuromaru, and the wolf pup Naruto had brought back with him. When the group sees Naruto on the ground all bloody they all shout or bark out."NARUTO!" immediately they all head towards him. Hana begins to **Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)** to heal him. Most of the wound are starting to heal but the big chest wound is not healing properly. As she continues to try and heal Naruto she calls to her mother" Okā-san" Tsume look over at her and says "What is it Hana" "I've mostly healed all of his wounds but that big one on his chest is too big to heal without more help we need to take him to the hospital right now." She says

As Tsume is about to pick Naruto up, Kimiko comes out of nowhere and says. "You cant" Tsume growls" Why cant i?"

"Because he could die of blood lose before you got him anywhere that hospital and you know those doctors would just delay you for as long as they need before Naruto does bleed to dead." Kimiko shouts.

Tsume was about to argue when Shikaku interrupts her. "Kimiko is right Tsume and you know it, those doctors will keep us waiting until Sandaime-sama arrives and by then Naruto would be dead."

"Then what should we do when can't just sit here and wait for him to die." She yells

In Kimiko's mind she hears Naruto speak to her" Kimiko you need to come back into my body."

"Naruto you are a genius I'll be in a second ok" she thinks

She turns to Kakashi and says "I know how to save Naruto"

They are all shocked before Tsume asks" how?"

"Kakashi-san pick him up and take him inside." She then turns to Shikaku who is still holding the man who attacked and says" Shikaku-san kill him" Shikaku just says the only thing he could say in this situation "Gladly." He flashes through a pair of hand signs and says." **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)** the shadow that is holding the man sword splits of and forms a hand as it closes in on his neck. When it gets to his neck it crushes his neck in one quick movement, his body goes limp and Shikaku releases him from the Jutsu.

As he walks over to the group, Kimiko says "Alright everyone lets get inside I can tell you guys how we can save Naruto then." With everyone heads for the house. Once inside Kakashi place Naruto on the couch in the living room as gently as he can then walks away taking a place on the wall near Shikaku. Kimiko jumps on the couch as well and begins to explain. "Ok what I going to tell you know must stay between us you cannot tell anyone that includes the Hokage." Seeing them nod she continues" Ok the only way to heal Naruto would be for me to go back into his body."

This information shocks everyone "What did she mean go back into his body" Is what they were all thinking. They look at her for an explanation which she gives.

"Promise me you won't get into attack position when I say this." They all nod hesitantly she takes a deep breath then says" I'm the ten-tailed demon wolf" Forgetting the promise they all get into attack position drawing kunai as they do.

She just sighs they says "Would you all calm down or do you want Naruto to die" They all relax somewhat when they hear this she just continues" Now I'm going to need you guys to stay here till Naruto wakes up." She then hops near Naruto's head and taps her tail to his head, a second later she starts to disappear in a swirl of black and grey chakra which goes into Naruto's body.

After a few second of shock they all start to come out of it. "So what should we do know" Hana asks as she walks over towards Naruto and begins to check him over once again

"I think we should wait here till Naruto wakes up and tells us what happened and whats going on." Kakashi says as he takes out his orange book and begins reading it which earns him growls for the two Inuzukas in the room" Kakashi you have two seconds to put that book away before I tell Rin you took it out when she wasn't around."

Hearing this Kakashi puts the book away as fast as he can; the look of utter horror on his face is priceless. All Shikaku can say is "Troublesome" As he walks into the kitchen to get something to eat leaving the others to watch Naruto.

As the everyone goes out entertaining themselves they all have the same thoughts running trough their minds" I hope Naruto gets better." The Three Haimaru Brothers and Kuromaru walk over and lie down next to the couch and wait for Naruto to wake up…

**

* * *

**

**(A/N Okay everyone that's it for chapter 3 and again like I said before I'm sorry that this took so long to update, I will try not to let it happen again. the poll I have in my profile will be ending soon so those of you who haven't voted yet please vote now I will have Sasuke as a good guy in my FanFic since a lot of people make him evil in their FanFics. Now I have read the reviews and some of you want me to takeout Hinata, well let me say this to you, I will make a deal with you guys and girls, if I can keep Hinata in this FanFic I'll put in more girls into the harem what do you say. (Private Message me with your answers) Remember please review and give me some constructive critiques but no flamers.)**


	4. Secrets and Choices

**(A/N Ok everyone this is chapter 4, now I want to you to know why it took me mouths to put out chapter four, and the answer is I burned myself out. So I decided to take some time off because I couldn't write in that condition plus second-guessing me the entire time I was writing this is not a good thing to do. So if this chapter sucks well I'm sorry for that. Now Kiba and ****Akamaru and Danzo will introduce in this chapter. I have a new poll up on my profile make sure you guys and girls look at it whenever you have time. ****Ok then let's gets started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques)**

****Warning: I know there will be some of you who wont like my story and the things i put in it so please don't even try to flame me because I will use your flames to heat up the water for my Maruchan chicken flavored** **ramen****

"Hi how are you" when someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" someone's thoughts

'Hi how are you' animal language

"**Hi how are you**" Demon or summons speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime, Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

* * *

Secrets and Choices

_As everyone goes about entertaining themselves they all have the same thoughts running through their minds" I hope Naruto gets better." The Three Haimaru Brothers and Kuromaru walk over and lie down next to the couch and wait for Naruto to wake up…_

**~Inside Naruto's mindscape~**

Waking up in the familiar sewer prison in his mind, the last thing Naruto can remember was fighting that ninja then Shikaku and Kakashi showing up then he remembered telling Kimiko to come back inside his body and that was it. He slowly gets up thinking he would be in pain but he notices that he is not in pain at all. Even though he had all those injuries before he doesn't have any on him now.

Doing a quick check he finds no cut marks anywhere. His clothes were in perfect condition, there were no cuts or holes in them whatsoever. He was utterly confused, he was about to check again when he hears Kimiko call out to him.

"Naruto come over here." She asks from behind the bars

Walking over to the big bars he slips right through them, he finds her lounging on a king-sized bed. Walking up to the bed he turns and hops on to it, making it shift ever so slightly.

"Kimiko do you know why I don't have any wounds on my body? I know I just got cut up pretty bad." He says after a moment.

"That would because this is **YOUR** mind Naruto." She explains

"So since this is my mind I have complete control over what happens here." He says

"Yes everything in here can be changed but the seal can not." She says

"Well then let's change this place shall we." Before her very own eyes the dimly-lit sewer that was once Naruto's mind changes into a bright spacious forest, the area in which Kimiko is sealed turns into a big meadow with hundred of different flowers in various colors. Behind the headboard of the bed a big tree erupts from the ground, after reaching its maximum height its branches start to bloom which gives enough shade to cover the bed. The big tan bars that used to be there are replaced with big trees. To Kimiko everything feels so real, if she didn't know better she would have thought that she was outside.

looking around Naruto has to hand it to himself, he did a good job fixing this place up, he looks over at Kimiko and see the stunned look on her face and started to laugh.

His laughter brings Kimiko out of her daze; she looks over at Naruto and says." Stop laughing at me Naruto" He only continues to laugh which makes her go into pout mode.

"I'm sorry for laughing Kimiko but your face was priceless" He says as he wipes away the tears, Kimiko just continues to pout. After a few minutes Kimiko sighs and says." Naruto I think you go outside already so I can concentrate on healing you." " Ok I'll see you later" With that she pushes Naruto out his mindscape.

**~Outside of Naruto's mindscape Namikaze Compound living room~**

Four hours have pasted since Naruto was attacked, four hours since Kimiko entered Naruto's body and he still hasn't woken up, Kakashi and Shikaku got fed up with doing nothing and decided to continue their Shogi match that was interrupted yesterday, the dogs have been watching them play since they started. Hana has been using her **Shōsen Jutsu** to heal Naruto's body which she found was healing pretty rapidly, something she credited to the ten-tailed wolf inside of him.

After 6 years of avoiding the house, Tsume began to explore it. Every room she goes through brings back happy and sad memoires. One of the last rooms she enters is the one she stayed in when her husband left her. She remembered that night as if it happened yesterday, Kushina stayed with her the entire time while she cried away her sorrow.

6 years ago her husband left her for some tramp that came from Iwagakure. The asshole didn't even have the guts to tell her in person. He just left her a letter on _their_ bed. All he wrote was a single word _"goodbye_" and with that their marriage was over. Even now she could still feel the pain of that one word.

As everyone in the house was going about their business, they hear a groan coming from the couch. The ones in the living room look over and see Naruto rubbing his head as he try's to sit up, Tsume hearing the groan heads for the living room.

"Naruto you must lie down you have not fully recovered from your injuries yet." Hana orders, feeling the stiffness and pain in his body he complies and lies back down on the couch. Using her **Shōsen Jutsu** to check Naruto's wounds, Hana finds that he didn't aggravate his wounds in anyway, she sighs in relief.

Turning his head towards his left he sees everyone is there near the couch. "Hey you guys." He says as he lies on the couch.

"Hey Naruto are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asks with concern

"Well I've been better" He says

"Don't worry you'll feel better soon." Hana comments as she continues to check him over

"Naruto can you tell us what happen with that ninja who attack you." Shikaku asks

"Sure Shikaku-san" He then begins to tell them about how he was going over to Tsume's place and about how that ninja confronted him, he then tells them about the battle and what the ninja said. After he is finished telling them about his encounter they are relieved that they were able to make it in time.

After a second Hana speaks up"Umm Naruto was it true what Kimiko said is she the ten-tailed wolf?" The others nod also wanting to know the answer.

Naruto just nods and says." Yes she is the ten-tailed wolf" Everyone's eyes widen

"Troublesome" Shikaku says as he rubs his chin.

"Well that would explain how she can speak in the human language so suddenly." Tsume comments

"And how I understood her even though I'm not part the Inuzuka Clan." Naruto says in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, they all nod in understanding.

"What happened to that man who attacked me?" Naruto asks

They all look at Shikaku who says" I killed him Naruto."

"Well that's one person I won't have to worry about later." He says in an uninterested tone

They all look at each then Hana asks" Naruto how can you say that."

Naruto just sighs" I'm just saying what is true Hana-chan. Shikaku just did me a favor by killing him, it will send a message to others who want me dead."

"You know Danzo could make him out to be a Martyr." Kakashi points out

"Damn didn't think about that."Naruto comments from the couch

"Knowing him the moment he hears about this he'll try to spin the event around so that it would be hurtful for Naruto" Shikaku adds

"Well what should we do we can't let Danzo use this against him" Tsume asks everyone in the room

"What about telling the Hokage before Danzo can hear about it, that way he can have time to prepare." Hana asks

"You know that just might work, but who should go tell him." Shikaku comments

Naruto was about to add in his two cents when he hears Kimiko speak to him from within his mind

"**Naruto I'm almost done, it should take another 3 hours before you are fully healed**"

"Thanks and I am sorry for laughing at you."

"**Its ok Naruto I forgive you, now get back outside because they are starting to worry.**"

As he comes back out he sees that everyone is looking at him." Sorry Kimiko was just speaking with me

"So what did she say" Hana asks

"She said that I have 3 hours before I'm fully healed." He says

"That's good so what are you going to do once you finish healing?" Kakashi asks

"Gets something to eat then do some more training." He replies

"Can't you forget about training for one day Naruto maybe you can train tomorrow? Tsume says in a concerned voice

Naruto just shakes his head" I can't do that Tsume-hime, after what happened yesterday it made me realizes that I need to train a lot harder if I ever want to survive what this village throws at me." he says.

"Okay Naruto but I still want you to take it easy." Tsume replies with concern still heavy in her voice

Yawing Naruto starts to feel extremely tried." Damn I'm so tried." It doesn't take long before his eyes close and the sound of light breathing fills the room.

After a second, they all hear Shikaku sigh ''I think we should leave Naruto alone for right now so he can get some rest, we can come back later and check up on him." they all nod then Hana speaks up." I think you should bring Rin next time Kakashi she is a much better medical ninja then I am."

"I think your right but Naruto does have one of the tailed beasts within him so by the time we come to see him he could already be up and around." He says as he grabs his ever ready orange book from his pocket.

Hearing the logic in his words everyone else nods then they proceed to leave the house. Kakashi and Shikaku are the first ones to leave followed by Hana and her dogs. The last ones to leave are Tsume and Kuromaru; walking out of the living room she takes one last look at Naruto before she too heads for the front door…

**~A few hours later~**

It has been a few hours since Naruto had fallen asleep. Kimiko had already finished healing his body but instead of waking him up she decides to let him rest a little longer. Waking up from his nap, Naruto begins to rubs his eyes as he sits up. He looks around the room and finds that he is still in the living room.

Getting up from the couch, he starts stretching before heading upstairs to take a shower. After about 30 minutes he comes back ready for the training he going to do but first he needs some food. He heads for the kitchen and begins preparing himself a big lunch. After lunch he decides it's time to start training.

Heading in front of the house he creates 100 clones: 40 he sends into his father's library, ten he sends to the library in town, he sends 30 to work on his chakra control, and the final 20 he has fight each other. Naruto decides to do some laps around konoha but before he could start Kimiko stops him.

"**Wait Naruto I going to come outside so I can train with you.**"

Naruto mentally nods and a second later Kimiko appears on his shoulder then hops off and starts to stretch, after finishing her stretching they head off.

Near the second lap around the village he notices something. He is not even the least bit tried; he looks down at Kimiko and sees that she too isn't even tried. "We must be getting stronger" By that time he had all the clones dissipate. He found out that he had two new Jutsu he had mastered, the first was the **Raiton: Jibashi** and the second was the **Raiton: Hiraishin**.

Nearing his house Naruto hears Kimiko whine. Turning in her direction he sees that she scratching her nose with her paws.

"What is it Kimiko something wrong"

"There is a strong scent of wet dog and it's not me"

"Wet dog…do you know which way it's coming from" A feeling of recognition setting in

"West of us" Holding one of her paws over her nose she uses the other one to point west.

"Ok come on I think I might know who it is." He says as a smirk appears on his face.

**~10 minutes later~**

As they continue on westward, they start to hear laughter and barking up ahead of them. Seeing the break in the tree line Naruto and Kimiko stop and Creeping up to a bush then peer through it, looking out they see a boy and a little dog playing inside of a small lake. The boy had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth; He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He was wearing dark grayish pants reaching passed his knees and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood down. The dog has white fur that hangs down from his body. His eyes are closed and he has a dark brown nose as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth.

"Looks like Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru have finally come back." Two month ago Kiba was given Akamaru on his seventh birthday as his canine partner, afterward as part of Inuzuka tradition all the children and their canine partners will spend a maximum of 2 months in the wilderness strengthen the bonds between them. It is the first step in their training to become proper Inuzuka clan members.

Watching them from their hiding place, Naruto and Kimiko engage in a silent conversation.

"Which one smells like wet dog Kimiko?"He asks nonchalantly

"Both of them what do you think." She replies while scratching her nose

"Come on let go say hello" He smirks then stands up

"Fine but you own me a steak later." Nodding his head he starts out closing followed by Kimiko

**~2 hours earlier Inuzuka compound~**

Nearing the Inuzuka compound, the duo of Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru were returning from their wilderness training. The 2 mouths that they had spent together were interesting. At first Akamaru didn't want anything to do with Kiba. Akamaru would pee on him whenever he had the chance or not listen to him but after awhile he started to warm up to Kiba.

Now you never see them apart, walking alongside his partner Akamaru could still remember the first few week of the training. He still felt bad about disobeying Kiba some much but he knew Kiba had forgiven him already.

As the main Inuzuka compound comes into view, the place looked and smelled the same which was a good thing as they both have missed the smell so much. They couldn't wait to see everyone again. Finally making it to the front door, Kiba takes out the key his mother gave him before he left. Unlocking and opening the door Kiba enters his house for the first time in two month.

Hearing sounds in the Kitchen Kiba decides to investigate. Making his way slowly towards the Kitchen, he finds his mother cooking breakfast and humming to herself. Getting a brilliant idea Kiba decides to surprise his mother. Slowly he makes his way over to her; he takes care to step lightly so as to make less noise. His plan however is foiled when his mother acknowledges his presence

"You're going to have to do better then that to surprise me pup." She says not even turning around from making breakfast.

"How did you know I was here" He asks in defeat

"3 reasons: 1st reason I am a Jonin which means its going to take you years before you can even hope to surprise me, 2nd reason I am the head of the Inuzuka Clan, which means I have senses far superior to yours or normal peoples and ninja. Although I'm sure Kakashi's nose can give me a run for my money, and 3rd and most important reason of all I am your mother and I wouldn't be a good one if I couldn't tell when my pup got home." She explains as she turns around and pulls him into a hug

"I missed you pup."

"I missed you too Okaa-san."

Releasing him from her embrace, she goes back to making breakfast as Kiba goes to sit down at the table. Looking around he notices that his sister is not down yet which is weird because she is usually down by now.

"Okaa-san where is nee-san at?"

"Oh she had a tough day at work yesterday; she got back around 2:00 pm so she probably won't be up for awhile." She lies

"Oh okay." Kiba replies

"Now go get a plate so I can server you breakfast." Kiba is all to ready by the time she turns around he already has a plate in front of him and. Shaking her head Tsume begins to serve him a _big_ portion of eggs and bacon. Kiba was drooling at the sight of the food on his plate. Throwing away manners Kiba just scarf it down. He was a little messily, Tsume was about to scold him for his table manners but seeing as he hasn't been back in two months, she would give him a break for today and let him stuff himself.

After licking his plate clean, Kiba slumps in is chair as he pats his full stomach. Tsume shakes her head not knowing if she had gave birth to a pup or a pig. Taking his plate she sees him run towards the living room. She follows wondering where he is going, when she finds him getting closer to the door she asks" Pup where are you going?"

"I'm going to outside to play Okaa-san." He says as Akamaru hops into Kiba's open arms.

"Ok but be back before it gets dark"

Nodding Kiba opens the door, walking up to the open doorway she sees her pup running down the pathway leading into the woods around the Inuzuka Compound." It looks like Akamaru has finally started to see Kiba as a partner" Tsume looks down and sees Kuromaru sitting at her feet." Yes it does, I hope they become a powerful team" "Then are you going to start training them" He asks

"In a month" She replies

Nodding his head Kuromaru walks outside leaving Tsume to close the door…

**~With Kiba and Akamaru~**

Running through the forests near his house, Kiba and Akamaru both were noticing that the forest hasn't changed much since they had left. The same earthy smell that they had grown up with was still there. Soon enough they find themselves in a clearing and near the middle of this clearing a small lake that sparkled in the sunlight. Reaching it they find that it is crystal clear, there are some fish swimming aimlessly about. Getting an idea Kiba decides to hop in completely forgetting that he had clothes on. Doing a running jump Kiba jumps in creating a small splash. Not wanting to be left out of the fun Akamaru follows his human partner in his splash was smaller then Kiba's.

Popping up out of the water Kiba starts laughing followed by energetic barks from Akamaru as he too surfaces. Floating there Kiba looks up at the cloudless blue sky and says" It good being back home Akamaru." His puppy companion lets out an energetic back as he dogpaddles near Kiba. 'Yes it is i missed this place so much.'

Looking over at his partner he was about to ask him something when he smells two scents coming closer. By the scents he could tell that one of them was his best friend Naruto's but he could recognize the other one. Looking over in the direction of the scents he sees Naruto and a small wolf pup coming out the bushes.

His eyes widen upon seeing Naruto's new look." Whoa he looks so awesome; I wonder where he got that gear."

"Hey Onii-san, Akamaru it's good to see you guys are back." Naruto says as he nears the lake.

"Wow Naruto you look awesome where did you get your new gear." Kiba says as he gets closer to the shore.

"Thanks and I got this from a couple of days ago, it was an early birthday present."

"Sandaime-Ojii-san took me to a shop that treated me fairly. The store owner was gave me five sets of this for free plus I get a discount from his store whenever I go from now on." He finishes.

"You're so lucky I wish I could get cool stuff like that plus where did you get that wolf pup Naruto?"

"We found each other two days ago after I was running away from another mob her name is Kimiko." Hearing this Kiba and Akamaru let out simultaneous growls.

"They didn't hurt you did they Naruto." Kiba asks the growl still present in his voice.

"Not one bit I was able to hide out in the forests behind the Hokage Monument that's where I met Kimiko." He says calmly. In his mind Naruto is glad that Kiba and Akamaru are worried about him. Calming down, Kiba and Akamaru get out off the lake and start to shake the water from their bodies. Dodging the spray of water, Naruto and Kimiko jump back and land a few feet away from the wet duo.

"Why did you two move away its just water?" Kiba asks

"It may just be water but it smells like wet dog. It's irritating Kimiko's nose." Naruto explains while Kimiko rubbing her nose emphasizing that his statement.

"So why isn't Akamaru nose irritated?"

"That's because Kimiko is a wolf her nose is better then humans and regular dogs, even Inuzuka dog's barley come close to it."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asks still not believing him. Naruto was about to answer when someone answers for him.

"He is telling you the truth pup a wolf's nose is better then a dogs or humans" To their right they see Kuromaru walking towards them. Making it to them he sits down in front of them.

"Since I'm part wolf even my nose is getting irritated." He says as he scratches his nose

"Oh yeah you are part wolf, I forgot about that" Kiba comments

"You and Akamaru should go take a bath unless you want to catch a cold' Kuromaru says as he looks at them both.

"Yeah maybe your right, come on Akamaru lets go home." Akamaru jumps into Kiba's awaiting arms before they both head back in the direction of the Inuzuka compound.

Looking at Kiba's retreating figure, Kuromaru finally speaks up." It's good to see you up and around Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good I was just doing my morning runs when Kimiko smelled a wet dog smell and that's when we found Kiba and Akamaru."

"I see, so are you going to continue your training or do you want to come over." He asks turning his head towards Naruto

"I might go later right now I want to go see Sandaime-Ojii-san"

"Are you going to tell him about what happened yesterday?"

"No I'm not going to tell him, I'll leave that to you guys." Naruto says as he shaking his head

"Oh I see well see you later Naruto." He said before heading in same direction that Kiba had left.

Turning to his left he sees Kimiko waiting patiently. "Come on Kimiko lets go back to the house."

"But I thought you said we were going to go see the Hokage." A look of confusion appears on her face.

"Yes but I'm sweaty from training so I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh ok let's go" She says as she hops into his open arms, before Naruto uses **Shunshin** to get back home…

**~Hokage's office~**

Today was not a good day for the Sandaime Hokage. The hated enemy of all Kages was sitting on his desk. Paperwork! It was starting to pill up and there was no end in sight. The stack on his desk just kept getting taller and taller. He thought about burning it many times over the last couple of hours but he would just sigh and continue working.

It was now near 1:30 in the afternoon when he heard a knock on his door. He was sure he had no one see today. After a second he says" Enter" as the door opens he sees the boy who he sees as a grandson walking in with the wolf pup of his on his head wagging its tail happily. Naruto was wearing his black flak jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt with black pants. He was also wearing black steel tip combat boots, and over his Flak Jacket is a black trench coat with grey flames on the bottom of it and also on the bottom of the short sleeves. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of them.

On ether of his hips were his twin black katanas Kuroi kaze and in his left hand was the single white nodachi Shiroi Inazuma. He still could fight the overwhelming feeling that Minato was stand right in front of him.

"Hey Ojii-san how are you"

"Hello Naruto I'm doing good and yourself" He says with smile on his face.

"I'm good I've been doing a lot of training lately" Naruto says as he sits down in one the chair in front of the desk." So he's been training has he, I wonder who has been training him."

"Naruto can i ask who has been training you?" He asks

"No one I've been training myself."

"Oh so what have you been working on?"

"I have been training on my **Kenjutsu**,** Genjutsu**,** Ninjutsu**,** Fūinjutsu**,and my Chakra Control." A look of surprise appears on his face as he hears what about what kind of training Naruto is doing." How can he do all that? It's too much training for him to do all in one day." Seeing the look of confusion on the Sandaime face Naruto says.

"I have a special way of training" He tells him and before he can ask what kind of training Naruto asks.

"Ojii-san can I have a Sannin-level travel passport." Hearing this, the Hokage flat out refuses

"You know I can't do that Naruto."

"If I tell you how to defeat your greatest enemy will you give me one?" The confused look returns to the Hokage's face."Who is my greatest enemy? The only enemy I've ever really had was the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki."

"Naruto who might this enemy be." His voice was laced with interest

"That would be your paperwork." The Hokage's eyes widen as he hears that Naruto knows how to defeat his most hated enemy.

"Naruto please tell me how to defeat it!" He pleads from his chair.

"I will but first what about that travel passport" With the speed matching the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**(Flying Thunder God Technique) the Sandaime takes out a piece of paper from the first drawer of his desk and starts filling out it and signing it before he hands it to Naruto. Checking it over Naruto sees that everything is correct. "Please Naruto tell me how to defeat it!" The pleading his voice was double that of before.

"Two words Ojii-san **Kage Bunshin**." The look on the Sandaime's face was priceless. Naruto had to fight back his laughter as the Hokage bangs his head onto his desk." Stupid, stupid how could I forget something so important." Slumping into his chair the Hokage bringing out his favorite pipe out from his robes and lights it with a small fire Jutsu. Taking a long drag he exhales the smoke into the air. A smile appears on his face as he addresses Naruto

"Naruto sometimes I forget that you're **HIS** son. Thank you for telling about that maybe now I can get some work done." Standing up from his chair the Hokage forms the hand sign and three clones appear and start on the paperwork. Walking over to Naruto he motion for him to follow which he does. Leaving the tower they head off in search go of something to eat.

Walking into the restaurant district, they end up at Naruto favorite place in all of konaha: Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Pushing the curtains out of the way they walk inside. Inside they find two people currently working one is a women and the other is a man. They are the father and daughter team in charge of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The woman's name is Ayame; she has long brown hair, brown eyes and has fair skin. She was wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, a dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna that keeps her hair back.

The man is name Teuchi: he has short blackish-grey hair and is wearing the same white robe as Ayame. A white cook's hat adorns his head. Turning to see their new arrivals Ayame's eyes widen as she sees it's the Hokage, Naruto, and grey puppy which is on Naruto's head. Her eyes widen even more when she sees Naruto new look.

"Whoa he looks like a ninja now. Where did he get those clothes from?" Seeing that she has stopped working Teuchi looks over at her then follows her eyesight. His eyes widen at the sight of their two new arrivals.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun what are you doing here." Ayame says as comes out here daze.

"Well Naruto was able to help me out with alittle problem I had so I'm treating him to lunch for today." The Hokage replies

"I see well I'm happy that Naruto was able to help you out." Teuchi comments

"You guys are making me blush stop it." Naruto says from his stool earning laughter from the other three.

"So what would like to get Naruto?" The Hokage asks from his stool

"Give me three big bowls pork ramen please."

"Ok Naruto coming right up." Teuchi says as starts working on Naruto's orders.

"What about you Hokage-sama?" Ayame asks as she looks at him

"Nothing for me thanks." Ayame begins helping her father with the food order will Naruto and the Hokage chat away.

"So Naruto how do you like it being in your parent's house." The Sandaime asks as they wait for Naruto's food

"I love it I feel utterly safe in that house. It the first time I have ever felt like that too."

"Here Naruto-kun" Ayame says as she hands him his first bowl of ramen.

"Thanks Ayame-chan" He says as he takes the bowl from her.

"Umm Naruto-kun where did you get that dog?" She asks as she stares at Kimiko

Shaking his head Naruto replies." She is not a dog Ayame-chan she is a wolf and we met a few days ago while I was hiding from those mobs."

"Those mobs didn't hurt you did they." She asks in a concerned voice.

"No I was able to get out of the village before they were able to find me and because of the storm I ended up hiding in a cave which is where Kimiko found me." He explains

"I like her name." She says earning a bark for Kimiko who waging her tail happily.

"She says thanks." He says as he continues to chow down on his first bowl. Both Teuchi and Ayame are shocked by this information

"You can understand her?" Ayame asks in confusion

Nodding Naruto replies" Yes I can understand her." Finishing his first bow he sees Ayame handing him the second so he takes it and starts to dig in.

"By the way Naruto where did you get your new clothes?" Teuchi asks as he creates Naruto's third bowl

Putting down his half eaten bowl of ramen Naruto gives off a small smile "A couple of days ago Ojii-san and I went to a shop owned by a man named Minoru. He gave me five sets of these clothes for free and he told me whenever I come to buy stuff from him now on he'll give me a discount."

"Wow Naruto you're so lucky" Ayame comments

"She right Naruto you are extremely lucky" Teuchi says as he finishes Naruto final bowl and gives it to Ayame. Handing Naruto the third bowl he takes it while Ayame takes the two empty one and begins to clean them…

**~20 minutes later~**

After finishing his third bowl Naruto and the Hokage stay at the shop to talk with Ayame and Teuchi. About ten minutes into their stay the Hokage was called away to deal with some Hokage business but not before he paid for Naruto's meal. After another ten minutes Naruto decides that its time to leave as he remembers that he would visit Tsume's place after went to visit with the Hokage. Saying his goodbyes to Ayame and Teuchi Naruto heads off into a deserted alleyway before using his **Shunshin**.

**~Inuzuka Compound a couple hours earlier~**

It has some times since Kiba, Akamaru, and Kuromaru left. Tsume had nothing to do today. She had the week off after her last mission so she had more time to do stuff around the house. She had finished most of the chores already so for now she would relax. She was currently in the living room relaxing on the couch when she heard Hana coming down the stair. A few second later she hears her daughter asks her" by the smell it seems Kiba and Akamaru are back" A yawn leaves her mouth at the end. Looking up her daughter Tsume's says" You just miss them they went out to play Kuromaru might have followed them."

Sitting down on the couch Hana remembers its been six years sincE her mother step foot in Naruto's parent house "So Okaa-san how was it like being back inside Naruto's house you haven't been in there in what 6 years" Hana asks

"It was weird how much it stayed the same I thought after all that time I would forget how it looked but it was the opposite it was just same. "Tsume explains

"Is it a bad thing that it is the same?" Hana asks

Shaking her head Tsume says "No but I wish it did change then maybe those memories wouldn't come back."

Tsume expression saddens as she remembers all the things that have happened in that house. Both good and bad ones, the house reminded her of her two best friends. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Tsume couldn't believe it when she heard they died 6 years ago. Minato died sealing the ten-tailed wolf within Naruto and Kushina although on paper was listed as having died during the attack her body was never found it was as if she just disappeared. None of the Inuzuka clan members could find her scent anywhere other then the hospital room she was in.

Tsume would have kept remembering but she brought back to reality when she smells a wet dog smell coming closer to the compound. By the smell she knew it was her pup and his partner." They must have gotten themselves wet." Hana seeing her mother wrinkle her nose she asks" what up Okaa-san?" "Looks like Kiba and Akamaru got themselves wet." Seconds after that Hana begins to smell it" Yup they got wet alright." Turning their heads they see the door open and a very wet Kiba and Akamaru walk in.

"Pup how did you two get so wet?" Tsume asks for her place on the couch. Scratching the back of his head Kiba replies.

"Well we found a lake while we were going through the forest so we just jump in and started playing in the water."

"Go take a shower." Tsume orders with a sigh, Kiba nods then goes to take a shower. She watches him run up the stairs with Akamaru right behind him. Tsume shakes her head before turning back to the door and sees Kuromaru walk in. he walk over and sits in front of Tsume and Hana.

"I saw Naruto earlier." Kuromaru says making the two Inuzuka's on the couch start to question him.

"Did he look ok?" Hana asks him

"how was he doing?" Tsume asks right after her daughter

"He was fine he told me had just finished his morning workout when Kimiko smelled Kiba and Akamaru, that when they found them." Kuromaru explains

Tsume was alittle mad that Naruto was still training even though he was hurt earlier but it was only a workout so he couldn't be training that hard.

"He might come over later after he goes to see the Sandaime Hokage." This statement brings a flash of concern over Tsume and Hana." Is he going to tell the Hokage about what happened?" They both think.

"Do you think he is going to tell the Hokage about what happened?"Tsume asks her voice is laced with concern.

Shaking his Kuromaru replies" No he told me that it was up to us to tell the Hokage about what happened" The Inuzuka's sigh in relief at this news

"We should start cooking something Okaa-san he will be hungry when he comes over" Hana says turning her head to her mother.

Nodding her Tsume agrees" Yes he will be hungry" getting off the couch Tsume and Hana head for the kitchen to prepare dinner…

**~2 hours later~**

Walking towards the Inuzuka compound Naruto was currently thinking about what he would do know that he had a Sannin-level travel passport. He could go out and travel but he knew he could do some much more then take. Then as he was nearing the compound he got an idea" The one thing I need most is experience so in order to get I need to face off against some good opponents. Now who could I face off against? Bandits would be a good choice, nobody will miss them if I kill them." Deciding on that Naruto continues toward the Inuzuka compound.

Walking up towards the door Naruto can smell something good and so can Kimiko. Knocking on the door he waits but not for long as the door opens and Kiba lets him in. walking in he can see Kuromaru and Three Haimaru Brothers in the living room. Kuromaru is lying on the couch watching the other three play fighting amongst themselves. He is making sure that they are not getting to rough and break something. Walking passed them he waves at Kuromaru and gets a nod from him before he turns back to watching the three siblings.

Walking in to the kitchen Naruto sees Hana and Tsume making dinner. "Dinner will be ready in a minute Naruto why don't you and Kimiko wait in the living room" Tsume says while she continues to cook" Ok "Naruto replies as he head back towards the living room. Sitting next to Kuromaru he watches the three brothers continue to play fight. Eventual Kimiko hops off of Naruto's head and lies down on his lap.

Eventual Tsume calls out to them" Dinner's ready" heading for the kitchen the dogs head for their bowls while Kiba, Naruto, and Kimiko head for the table. Pulling out a scroll from his Flak Jacket Naruto unseals a steak and a plate he put the steak on the plate then puts it in front of Kimiko so she can eat.

40 minutes later dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned. Sitting in the living room everyone started chatting about their day tell it was Naruto's turn to tell.

"So Naruto I hear you did some training today tell us about it." Hana asks

"Well I learned two new jutsu today"

"Oh which ones are those Naruto?" Tsume asks as she jumps into the conversion

"The **Raiton: Jibashi** and the **Raiton: Hiraishin.**"

"Those two are good offensive jutsu Naruto did it take it you long to learn them?" Hana asks

"No they were very easy to learn." He replies

"Then you must have a strong affinity for Lightning "Tsume comments

"I also have an affinity for wind" Naruto adds. Making the three Inuzuka go wide eyed

"Wow Naruto you have two not many people have two types of Chakra" Hana says

"That's so cool Naruto I wonder what kind of Chakra I will have" Kiba adds excitedly

"Who knows you may even have two types as well Kiba." Naruto says in a matter-of-fact kind of tone

The conversation continues on until Naruto notices how dark it is."I think it time for me to go" looking outside Tsume agrees" Yes it getting dark you should get going before it gets any darker". Opening the front door Naruto says goodbye to everyone before using the his **Shunshin**…

**~10 minutes later~**

Making back home Naruto head for his room, taking off his clothes when he is inside he heads for the shower. After finishing his shower he puts on a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of grey sweats. He hops into bed followed closely by Kimiko who lies down on his stomach.

"Hey Naruto what are you going to use that travel passport for." Kimiko asks

"I'm going to use it to gain experience in battle." He says.

"How are you going to gain that Naruto?"

"By finding and killing bandits and maybe even some missing-nin" He says calmly

"I see so that how your are going to get it"

"Yep they wont be missed plus I'm pretty much helping the world by doing this." Naruto says it as if it was the natural thing to say.

"Lets get some sleep Kimiko"

"Ok good night Naruto" She says

"Good night Kimiko" He says, falling asleep…

**~Unknown location~**

A man stands in a giant dark chamber, there is barley any light except for a few torches near the walls. Another man appears in a swirl of leaves then he kneels in front of the man already there; this man is wearing classic anbu gear. A face mask hides his face, it is a raven mask.

"Report" The man who is standing commands

"Sir I have found out when my clan will attempt the coup d'état."

"Oh and when is it"

"In two days sir."

"So they pick October the tenth as the day." The one standing smirks"So these traitor intend to use the demon as a distraction while they launch their coup d'état."

"Then on that day you are to carry out the orders I gave you, kill every single one of your clansmen."

The kneeling man hesitate to answer; the one stand reaffirms his order" Did you not hear me? You are to kill everyone of your clansmen and I mean **EVERYONE** is that understood Itachi Uchiha"

Taking off his mask Itachi's eyes reveal his Mangekyō Sharingan. His eyes are filled with so much hate for the man in front of him. looking down he says" I understand Danzō-sama"

"Good now go and do not fail me or you will regret it" Danzō says as he turns away from Itachi who leaves via **Shunshin**...

* * *

**(A/N Ok I'm done and I'm sorry again for how long it took. If this chapter sucked then again I am sorry. ****The Uchiha massacre will be in the next chapter so get ready for that. Ok well bye everyone and get ready for the next chapter!)**


	5. The Time Has Come

**(A/N this is chapter 5 as I said before the**** Uchiha massacre will be in this chapter so be ready.****Ok I am going to have Naruto do some wolf summoning training in this chapter. I am thinking about adding someone special to the harem list it's an OC you guys will see her soon most likely in one or two chapters. She is related to one of the girls but I won't say who though. Wow this is my longest chapter so far 23 pages and around 15,800 words. Ok then let's get started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques)**

****Warning: I know there will be some of you who wont like my story and the things i put in it so please don't even try to flame me because I will use your flames to heat up the water for my Maruchan chicken flavored** **ramen****

"Hi how are you" When someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" Someone's thoughts

'Hi how are you' Animal language

"**Hi how are you**" Demon or summons speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime, Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

* * *

**The Time Has Come**

_Taking off his mask Itachi's eyes reveal his Mangekyō Sharingan. His eyes are filled with so much hate for the man in front of him. looking down he says" I understand Danzō-sama"_

"_Good now go and do not fail me or you will regret it" Danzō says as he turns away from Itachi who leaves via __**Shunshin**__..._

**~Namikaze Compound Morning~**

The sun creeps over the horizon signaling the start of a new day. Its bright rays of light shine through Naruto's window and onto his sleeping face. Feeling the warmth of the sun Naruto begin to stir, cracking his eyes open all Naruto can see is the bright light of the sun. Sitting up he starts to rub his eyes forgetting that Kimiko is on his stomach, Kimiko rolls off his stomach and lands on his lap. Groaning Kimiko starts to stretch herself.

"Sorry for waking you up that way Kimiko" Naruto says with a yawn

"It's ok Naruto-kun so what are we going to do today?" She asks as she hops off the bed and heads for the door. "We are going to do some training." He says as he follows her then he opens the door and heads for the kitchen to fix something to eat and to let Kimiko outside. Getting to the hallway he heads for the front door and lets Kimiko out so she can catch herself something to eat.

Going back down the hallway he turns and enters the kitchen and begins to prepare himself some thing to eat. Choosing eggs and bacon today he heads for the living room and sits down on the couch. Eating his breakfast Naruto begins to think about what training he could do for today.

"What should I do for today? I have done a lot of lightning Jutsu already so what about other types of Jutsu…then today I look for other types of Jutsu to learn then battle some clones." Getting up from the couch he heads for the kitchen and starts to wash his plate before heading back up stairs to take a shower. Finishing his shower he starts putting on his clothes. After getting dressed he heads for his father's library, opening the door to his father's library he heads straight for the Jutsu cabinet in the back. Taking a closer look at how they are divided he finds that like how they are divided by rank they are also divided by element. From left to right it is Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water.

Looking the different Jutsu he decides to try some water, earth and fire Jutsu since he hasn't yet done any of them. Taking one of each he heads outside to try them, making it outside he sets the three Jutsu scrolls on the floor and sits and begins to read them.

"Ok lets see we have the **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu****(****Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**, **Doton: Doryūheki** (**Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**, and **the ****Suiton: Mizurappa****(Water Release: Water Trumpet****)**…these are good Jutsu." Getting up he creates 3 clones and tells them what to do.

"Ok you three I want you to start studying these Jutsu is that understood" Throwing them each one of the scrolls.

"Yes sir "They respond before heading off to start working on them. He creates one more clone and tells him." Ok the both of us will fight against each other is that understood." The clone nods as it takes out Kuroi Kaze and gets into its stance, Naruto takes out Shiroi Inazuma from its sheath and get into his stance.

He watches as the clone starts to circle him, as if looking for the right area to strike from. Naruto tighten the grip on the Shiroi Inazuma as the clones enter his blind spot, waiting for the clone to strike he hears the him start to charge for him. As the clone gets closer to Naruto, he aims both of his swords at him. He swings one down at Naruto aiming for his head, spinning around Naruto block the swing with his sword. Sparks fly as their swords impact one another, Naruto notices movement to his left. The clone swings his free Kuroi kaze at Naruto, thinking quickly Naruto jumps back only missing the sword by inches.

After Naruto lands, he charges towards his clone. As he does he takes out 3 kunai from the holder on his right leg and launches them at the clone. Seeing this the clone block them with his swords, when he block the last one he loses sight of Naruto. For his part Naruto had used **Shunshin** to appear behind the clone, he swings his sword down in an arc toward the clone's head sensing it the clone moves his swords over his head and blocks the swing. Completely focused on blocking Naruto's sword the clone doesn't notice that Naruto has a kunai aimed at the back of the clone's neck.

When the clone feel the sharp edge of the kunai touch his neck, he hears Naruto says" Do you give up?"The clone nods before it disappears. Standing there with his eyes closed Naruto goes over the sparing match he just had with his clone. He sheaths his Shiroi Inazuma and sits down.

"Well that was a good match, there are still a few things I need to work on it seems." After a second of sitting there he hears a familiar bark coming from his right. Looking over he spots Kimiko hopping out of one of the bush and coming towards him. As she gets to him she says" Hey Naruto, are you done with your training?"

Nodding Naruto begins to scratch behind her ear as he says" Almost I was going to try wolf summoning." Hearing this Kimiko asks" Do mind if I help you?"

"Of course you can help; you know more out the wolf summons then I do." nodding Kimiko asks" So where do you want to start?"

"Well from what Kakashi-nii-chan told me the amount of chakra you use during the summoning determine how big the summoning will be." Nodding her head Kimiko begins" Yes it does when you summoned Shizuka before that took **A LOT** of chakra to pull off."

"How much chakra is A LOT?" Naruto asks

"Well way more then any of these villagers will ever dream of having." Kimiko replies

"So what is this tattoo that I got from Shizuka?" He asks Kimiko as he shows her the wolf summoner tattoo on his waist.

"You can use that to summon anyone one of the wolves all you have to do is apply some of you blood to it and some of your chakra."

"There are also different types of wolves you can summon, each type also relates to how many tails they have." She stops to let it sink in before Naruto asks" Can you tell me what those are?"

Nodding her head Kimiko begins" Ok well the first type I'm going to tell you about is the _Messenger__Wolves_ as the name says these wolves deliver messages. They are the fastest of all the wolves and have a talent for sensing emotion in other beings. They mainly have a single tail with twin tails being the leaders."

"Next are the _Recon Wolves_ as you can already tell these wolves are great at gathering information, chasing and tracking targets, they are also the stealthiest of all the wolves and second fastest and have the best noses out of all of the wolves. They tend to know alot of Jutsu. They have three tails but the leaders have four tails. They are kind of like Anbu."

"Then there are the _Battle Wolves:_ these wolves are great at fighting; they all know a wide range of Jutsu and usually have two chakra types. They are kind of like Jōnin if look at it. They all have five tails but the leaders of the _Battle Wolves_ have six tails."

"Next are the _Elder Wolves_ they act as voices for all of the wolves, they are former _Battle Wolves_ and they are some of the greatest fighters the mountain of wolves has. They are like the Shinobi Council this village has. They will have seven or eight tails."

"And finally there is the _Wolf Boss_ this wolf is the leader of all the wolves. This wolf would be a former _Elder Wolf_; they would be the strongest wolf on the mountain. They have nine tails mostly but on occasion some _Wolf Bosses_ do become ten tails."

"So were you the _Wolf Boss_ before Shizuka." Naruto asks as he interrupts her.

Nodding her head Kimiko replies" Yes I was Shizuka at that time was still an _Elder Wolf_; I was in my tenth year as _Wolf Boss_ when I became a ten tail."

Nodding Naruto says" Well lets get started with this summoning training. "Nodding Kimiko moves away so he can have some room. Taking a deep breath Naruto bites his thumb and sweeps it down the tattoo then he slams his hand into the ground and says"** Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" a medium sized pillar of smoke erupts around Naruto.

When the smoke clears a wolf the size of Kuromaru is standing in front of Naruto. It has brown fur with patches of darker brown fur; it has two brown tails that sway lazily behind it. On its back was a scroll holder for messages. It had yellow eye and black slit pupils. When it notices Naruto and Kimiko standing in front of it, The wolf bows to the both of them before it says" **It is an honor to meet you Kimiko-sama and you as well Naruto-sama, my name is Haru leader of **_**Messenger Wolves.**_**"**

"You wouldn't happen to be the pup of Riku and Hoshi." Kimiko asks to which Haru nods and says "**Yes they are my parents I am the oldest of the litter. They spoke very highly of you Kimiko-sama."**

"So how are they?" She asks" **They are fine, they have both become **_**Battle Wolves.**_"

"Good for them" She says as Naruto interrupts with a question."Haru-san how did you know my name?"

Turning to Naruto Haru says" **Shizuka-sama told us about you and showed us your memoires. We have never seen someone suffer some much. We once respected Konoha but now that respected has been shattered. We would have gone to war with Konoha if it hadn't been for your words Naruto-sama."**

"Well it's great to hear that my word were able to avert a war" Naruto says as Kimiko nods in agreement

"Now to the reason why I brought you here" Naruto says after a second

"**Is there anything you wish for me to deliver Naruto-sama?" **Haru asks before Naruto answers" Wait right here." Naruto rushes off towards the house leaving Kimiko and Haru there a few minutes later Naruto comes back with a scroll. He then creates a clone and turns it in to the person he wants it deliver to.

"Can you take this scroll to her, her name is Mikoto Uchiha" he says as he puts the scroll into the scroll holder on Haru's back, then he tell Haru where to go.

"**I will deliver it at once Naruto-sama**" He says as he bows.

"When you're done with the delivery we won't be here, so just follow my scent and you should find us" Naruto tells him to which Haru nods then he takes off in cloud of dust.

"So if he can use the **Shunshin no Jutsu** then that means that the rest of the _Messenger Wolves_ can use it too." He thinks as he looks at the disappearing dust cloud. Sitting next to Naruto, Kimiko asks him a question" why did you want Haru-chan to deliver a message to Mikoto-chan Naruto-kun." "I want her to come over." Seeing Naruto was leaving Kimiko asks" where are we going Naruto-kun? ""We are going to go see Kurenai-chan." He says as walks away, Kimiko runs and climbs up his back then gets on his head. A second later they are enveloped in black lightning then it shoots upwards leaving a shower of black sparks…

**~Training ground 8~**

Kurenai Yūhi is currently waiting for her favorite student Hinata Hyūga to arrive. She was sitting under one of the trees in the training ground, one of her best friends Anko Mitarashi was sitting next to her while eating her favorite food in the world: Dango. If anyone even attempted to eat her Dango they would probably be dead before they ate it and if they weren't dead then they would be wishing the were.

As they sat there Anko threw the Dango stick in her hand at a tree before she got another one and says" so Kurenai-chan how is that student of your doing" Anko asks as she eats her Dango." She doing well, her speed and stamina has increased alot, her chakra control was already great since she is a Hyūga."

"What about her **Genjutsu**, **Ninjutsu**, **Fūinjutsu**?" Anko asks as she throws another stick at the tree."Her **Genjutsu** is getting better, we have found out that she is has two chakra types. She has water and wind type chakra. I have taught her a couple of Jutsu, and since she has good chakra control she learns them pretty quickly." Kurenai sigh as she gets to the next one" since there are no **Fūinjutsu** master left in konoha other then the Sandaime Hokage-sama and Jiraiya and since Sandaime-sama is working most of the time and Jiraiya is always away I have yet to teach her **Fūinjutsu.** "

"Perverted old fool never around when you need him." Anko says as she launches another stick at the tree." Sighing Kurenai remembers Jiraiya's unhealthy habit of peeking on the women side of any public hot spring, he would normally never get caught but on occasions he would. Anko and Kurenai both have caught him once with some help from Naruto. They knew it was him from his voice but at the time they more interested in severely hurting the old pervert.

Before she can continue remember the beating they gave Jiraiya she hears Anko say" Hey Kurenai-chan look your student is coming." Looking forward Kurenai can see Hinata walk towards them. When she gets to the Hinata smiles and bows then she says." Good morning Kurenai-sensei, good morning Anko-sensei" Standing up Kurenai says" Good morning Hinata are you ready for your training"

Nodding Hinata says" Yes sensei I am" "Ok today we will be doing some Taijutsu training, I want you to dodge my attacks then after that we will switch then I will defend against yours." Hinata nods then activates her Byakugan. Her pupils become visible and the veins near her temples bulge. Through Hinata's eyes she can see the Kurenai's chakra flow as well as her chakra circulation system inside her body.

As she waits for her sensei to start, she talks a deep breath and focuses. Charging forward Kurenai send two quick punches towards Hinata's face. Watching the punches come towards her Hinata. Hinata spins out of the way of them both that's when Kurenai send a kick towards her stomach. Hinata jumps back as Kurenai charges for her again. Hinata continues to dodge strike after strike. She spins and jumps out of the way of most of them.

Off to the side Anko was still sitting under the tree. She wasn't really interested in what they were doing. She was content with sitting there and relaxing. She didn't have anyone to interrogate today so she had a free day. Usually she would be at her favorite part of the village, training ground 44 otherwise known as the **Forest of Death**. It was called that because of the vast amount of things that could kill you inside of the forest. As she relaxed she felt someone arrive beside the tree, she throws a kunai at whoever it is.

She then hears a recognizable chuckle and turns to see Naruto standing there spinning the kunai she had just thrown around his finger. As he hands back her kunai Anko notices something red on it. It was blood, looking back at Naruto she can see a scratch on his face which was already starting to heal. Out of curiosity she licks the blood off of the kunai.

"It tasted good." She thinks as she puts the Kunai away. Kimiko hops off of his head and lies down on Naruto's lap as he sits next to Anko. He then asks." So how did my blood taste Anko-chan." Smirking Anko says" It tasted so good Naruto-kun, maybe you could give me some more." As Naruto was about to answer her they both feel two spikes of KI coming from Hinata and Kurenai. Even though Kurenai was currently focused on sending her KI towards Anko, she still surprised at the KI coming off Hinata.

"**Anko-chan** lets talk for a moment over here please?"Kurenai **ASKS** as she drags Anko away. Hinata goes over to Naruto. As she gets to him she says" G-good morning Naruto-kun" turning to her Naruto replies" Good morning Hinata-chan I'm sorry for interrupting your training." Shaking her head Hinata says" I-It's ok Naruto-kun" she sits next to him, a light blush on her face as she does…

**~Anko and Kurenai~**

"So Anko-chan what in the world were you doing?" Kurenai asks as she stops alittle ways off from Hinata and Naruto, Anko playing innocent "I don't know what you are talking about Kurenai-chan."

"Oh don't you give me that you just ate his blood and then you asked for more."

"What it tasted sooo good Kurenai-chan, you should try it yourself." Blushing Kurenai shakes her head.

"No I'm not going to do that" smirking Anko says" Oh then why are you blushing?" blushing even more now Kurenai doesn't answer her as she looks down a rock that looks really interesting right now.

"Admit it you were thinking about it weren't you?" Kurenai wanted to deny it but the thought of tasting his blood had crossed her mind just now. Shaking her head again Kurenai says" No I wasn't Anko-chan."

"Right I believe you." Anko says as she gives a Kurenai a wink. Groaning Kurenai sits down pulls her legs close to her chest and pouts…

**~Hinata and Naruto~**

"S-so Naruto-kun what brings you here?" Hinata asks him as they sit together.

"I came to see if Kurenai-chan wanted to come to my house but seeing as you and Anko are here too I was going to invite you two as well." he tells her

Blushing at near maximum Hinata feints when she hears that Naruto is inviting her over to his house. Hearing the thud Anko and Kurenai look over and see Hinata on the floor with Naruto looking over her. Moving over to her Kurenai asks Naruto "What happened to her?" "She feinted after I told her I was inviting you three over to my house." He says as he sits next to Hinata, Kurenai sighs as she hears the reason. Sitting down she waits for her student to wake up.

"Looks like the Hyūga princess has a little crush on Naruto-kun" Anko thinks as she sits next to Kurenai.

**~Five minutes later~**

It took Hinata five minutes to wake up. Sitting up from where she was laying Hinata says" I-I'm sorry for feinting again." Shaking his head Naruto says" it's ok Hinata-chan you shouldn't be apologizing" A reassuring smile appears on his face as he says this, Kimiko barks gaining their attention, looking over to her the three of them see her point with her tail to a spot a few from them. At the spot a dust cloud begins to form; Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata don't know what it is but Naruto and Kimiko do.

The dust cloud grows and then it disappears. In its place the girls see a wolf the size of Kuromaru standing there. It has brown fur with patches of darker brown fur on its feet; it also had two brown tails. On its back was a scroll holder for messages. It has yellow eyes and black slit pupils.

The girls were not sure of what to do; Anko and Kurenai were watching it carefully while Hinata was slightly behind Kurenai. They then see Naruto and Kimiko walk forwards towards the wolf. Kurenai was about to tell them to come back. But she along with Anko and Hinata are stunned when they see the wolf bow to Naruto and Kimiko that's when they hear it say" **Naruto-sama I have delivered your message."**

"Good job Haru-san." Naruto says as he pets Haru earning a groan from said _Messenger Wolf_ leader. Hearing footsteps from behind him, Naruto looks back and can see Kurenai and the girls are coming over when they get their Kurenai asks" Umm Naruto do you know this wolf?" nodding Naruto says" This is Haru he is the leader of the _Messenger Wolf._" seeing that they didn't know what that was Haru explains.**"Naruto–Sama summoned me using his wolf summoning tattoo and to clarify what he said i am the leader of the wolves who deliver messages.**" The girls nod when they finally get it.

As Haru looks upon the girls a question pops into his mind which he then voices it to Naruto." **Naruto-sama are they your mates?"** Hinata's maximum blush returns as she hears the word _mates_, Anko and Kurenai too were blushing red. Both of them were thinking many things a few of which were slightly perverted.

A red tint appears on Naruto's face as he hears this. He hadn't really thought about anything like that before. Looking over at the girls he can see that they were blushing red as well. Off to the side Kimiko closes her eyes and reaches out to Haru with her mind." They are his potential mates Haru-kun, although they themselves don't know that yet." "**I see so they are his potential mates…well then the **_**Elder Wolves**_** will want to hear this information.**"

"Please be sure to tell them that there will be more mates then this."

"**How many more Kimiko-sama?"** Haru asks in his mind

Mentally smirking Kimiko replies" A lot more"

"**You are planning something aren't you"** Haru asks

"Now what would make you think that?" Kimiko replies in a cute and innocent voice

Haru sighs as he shakes his head then he remembers something he felt earlier when he was delivering Naruto's message so he calls out to Naruto"** Naruto-sama may I speak with you and Kimiko-sama for a moment"** looking at Haru Naruto nods then says" Ok Haru-san" Naruto and Kimiko follow a little ways away from the girls, stopping Naruto asks" Whats the matter Haru-san."

"**I'm not sure but when I deliver your message I felt something was off with that place."**

"Oh how so?" Naruto asks his voice was laden with interest and worry

"**Well the area was filled with anger and hate but I also felt that the older pup of the house seemed to have a lot of sadness surrounding him. It almost felt as if he was resigning himself to something. Well not just him actually, it seemed as though everyone in the area were resigning themselves"**

"The older pup…he must mean Itachi-nii-chan and what does he mean by they were resigning themselves…I don't get and like this at all." Naruto thinks then he asks" Is this something I should be worried about Haru-san"

"**In my opinion Naruto-sama I would not ignore this, it could come back to haunt you." **Thinking about it Naruto can see the logic in it, it would be foolish to ignore this. Nodding his head Naruto says" Do you remember his scent?"Getting a nod for Haru Naruto continues" Then I want to go back to mountain of wolves and get ready I will need you and some _Recon Wolves_ later." Knowing what Naruto would order them to do later Haru nods then says"** As you wish Naruto-sama."** Bowing to both Naruto and Kimiko Haru departs in cloud of smoke back to the mountain of wolves to get ready.

As he walks back to the girls they can see that he has a worried look on his face. Hinata is the first one to ask him what is wrong" I-is everything alright Naruto-kun?" looking up at their face he can see that they wanted to know" I'm not sure" making it to the he holds out his hand to them and says" come on lets go to my house." The Kurenai and Anko knew that there was something Naruto wasn't telling them but they would ask him later what was wrong.

"S-so how are getting to your house Naruto-kun? Are we walking?"Hinata asks

Smiling Naruto says" Take my hand and you'll find out." The girls do so as they place their hands on his, Kimiko gets on his head. A second later they are enveloped in black lightning then it shoots upwards leaving a shower of black sparks…

**~with Mikoto~**

Mikoto was currently walking towards Naruto's house, holding her left hand was her youngest son Sasuke. He was excited to see Naruto's house. Her oldest son Itachi was still at the house. He told her couldn't come over to Naruto's house. He never state he reason why which made her worry. She hoped he was alright and that nothing was wrong.

As they kept walk Sasuke calls out to his mother" Okā-san you've been to Naruto's house right?" looking down at him Mikoto replies" Yes i have Sasuke" "So how big is it?" Giggling Mikoto says" you'll see when we get there." Groaning Sasuke crosses his arm on chest and starts to pout. Sasuke has been asking her that same question since she told him they were going to see Naruto's new house. He had been over to Naruto's old apartment so he was excited to see Naruto's new house. Giggling again Mikoto and Sasuke continue walking.

As they got to the unused path that leads to the Namikaze Compound, Sasuke start looking around and says" Okā-san where are we going." Looking down at him Mikoto smiles then says" Naruto's house is this way."

"Then why is the road different."

"It's because Sasuke before Naruto starting living in his new house, people didn't come through here."

"Oh will more people come now that Naruto lives there?" He asks

"I don't know Sasuke." Even though she says this in her mind she thinks" Hopefully none of the villagers will find out about that he is in that place."

As they keep walking the path starts to open up and then they exit the tree line. Sasuke in his excitement steps out of tree line first, as he does. Sasuke sees a huge house it was 2 stories tall and who know how many feet wide, there was a big wall surrounding the entire place, there was a lake about a few hundred feet from the house. The gate had a spiral in the middle of it. Sasuke was totally amazed; he calls back to his mother in excitement" Okā-san, Okā-san is this Naruto's house?" Hearing the excitement in his voice Mikoto giggles then says" Yes it is Sasuke"

That's when they see the front gate open and out comes Naruto." Sasuke runs over to him and says" Naruto-Nii-chan your house is sooo big" Sasuke stretches his arms out to emphasize how big it is. Chuckling Naruto says" It is, isn't It." looking over at Mikoto Naruto says" Hello there Mikoto-chan I'm glad you guys could drop by." Looking at Naruto Mikoto replies" I'm glad we could come too Naruto."

Motioning for them to enter Naruto says" Please come in." Mikoto and Sasuke walk pass the gate as Naruto closes it behind them. Making to the front door Naruto opens it for them, walks inside with Mikoto and Sasuke once inside they head for the living room. Once there Mikoto and Sasuke saw that they weren't the only ones who were here. Sitting on the couch were Kurenai Yūhi, Anko Mitarashi, Hinata Hyūga, Kimiko who was on Hinata's lap.

As they saw Mikoto and Sasuke arrive the girls went to greet them.

"Hello Mikoto-chan, how are you doing today?"Anko asks

"I'm doing fine and how about you"

"I'm fine as well."Mikoto looks over at Kurenai and asks" and how are you Kurenai-chan?"

"I'm fine." While the girls talk to themselves Naruto decides to show Sasuke and Hinata around the house.

"Come on you guys I'll show you around the house." Sasuke and Hinata nod as they follow Naruto out of the living room. Heading upstairs Naruto first takes them to his room. As they walk past all of the rooms Sasuke asks" Hey Naruto-nii-chan whose rooms are those." Turning his head Naruto replies" Nobody else lives here but me." Getting to his room Naruto opens the door. Walking Sasuke and Hinata were amazed by the size of the room. The room was bigger then their rooms.

Hopping onto his bed Naruto watches as Hinata and Sasuke explore his room. Sasuke was checking Naruto big bathroom while Hinata was looking in the closet. She notices that most of the clothes in there were too big for him and some of them were women's clothing."I wonder who these clothes belong too." Sasuke have just come back from exploring the bathroom notice Hinata at the closet walking over he checks inside and notices as well that these clothes ether don't fit Naruto or are women's clothes.

He decides to ask Naruto who these clothes belong to."Naruto-Nii-chan, who do these clothes belong to?" looking over Naruto replies in a slightly sad voice" They belonged to my parents" hearing the sad tone in his voice they both turn around and look at him. Walking over they both hop onto the bed, Hinata and Kimiko were on Naruto's right side while Sasuke was on his left.

"This is their house." He continues

Interest to know who they are Hinata asks him without the usually stutter in her voice" who were they?" Sasuke nods as well as he wants to know too. Sighing Naruto says" My parents are the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Hinata and Sasuke gasp as they hear the name. They were both floored at who his parents were.

"Then your full name is?" Sasuke asks" My full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Hinata and Sasuke sat there stunned before Hinata comes out of it first."That's so cool Naruto-kun." Hearing this Sasuke also adds" Yeah Naruto-nii-chan your parents were super cool" smiling Naruto says" Yeah they were, weren't they." After a second Naruto says" you guys want to see something cool" they both so Naruto motions for them to follow which they do. Heading back downstairs Naruto takes them to his father's library.

Entering the library Hinata and Sasuke are floored again for the second time."W-what is this place Naruto-kun" Hinata asks to which Naruto replies" This is father's Jutsu library, I think almost every Jutsu ever created is in here." Sasuke and Hinata both decide to look around Sasuke immediately found the big Jutsu cabinet in the back while Hinata decided to look at the **Fūinjutsu** section. As Naruto watched Hinata look through the many books and scrolls in the section. Naruto spotted Sasuke looking at the door that lead to the **Kinjutsu** room he walks over then he sees Sasuke turn around and asks him" Naruto-Nii-chan whats in this room." "That room holds all of the Jutsu that are forbidden to use.""You mean those Jutsu that are called **Kinjutsu**" nodding Naruto leads Sasuke away from the door and back to the big Jutsu cabinet.

For the next couple of hours Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke spent their time looking at the different Jutsu in the library, Kurenai eventual came in looking for Hinata but was caught off guard by the size of the library. Like Hinata she too found the **Fūinjutsu** section and had asked Naruto if she could use some of the books on **Fūinjutsu** in her training with Hinata to which Naruto agreed.

They were all now in the living room, well except for Kurenai, Anko and Hinata since Hinata had a strict curfew. Kurenai and Anko took her home before they themselves went home. Now it was only Mikoto and Sasuke.

"So Naruto–Nii-chan it's your birthday tomorrow right." Nodding Naruto replies" Yes it is Sasuke"

"So what do you think you are going to get" Thinking about Naruto had no clue he had already got his clothes from Minoru and the Sandaime. He didn't know what everyone would give him.

"I'm not sure Sasuke" Smirking Naruto asks" So what are you going to give me Sasuke?" shaking his head Sasuke says" No I'm not telling you." "Oh you not are you." seeing Naruto stand and inch closer to him Sasuke takes off as Naruto chases after him. Giggling Mikoto watches as Naruto tries to catch Sasuke who was running out of the living room.

Kimiko who still lying on the couch jumps off the couch and goes over to Mikoto. She jumps land lies down next to her, her tail touches Mikoto leg then she says in her mind."So Mikoto-chan how does it feel being in this house after so long." Shocked that she was hearing Kimiko's voice in her head it takes Mikoto abit to recover before she says" It feels weird, I kind feels like any second now I'll see Kushina-chan come out of the kitchen with a big plate of food or Minato-kun coming from the front door after coming home from the Hokage tower.

After a second Kimiko asks" Do you hate me for what happened six years ago?" sighing Mikoto says" I won't lie to you, I did hate you for what happened but after I found out from Naruto-kun, that you weren't in control of your actions that day and that it was one of our clansmen who cause you to do what you did that I pretty much forgave you for happened." as she finishes telling Kimiko this Mikoto starts to pet her. She could feel her flinch at her initial touch but then she could feel relax as she continues to pet her.

As she continued to pet her, Sasuke came running into the room followed closely by Naruto who jumped and tackle Sasuke onto the couch and start to inflict some tickle torture on him. Sasuke's laughter filled the living room as Mikoto herself giggled as Naruto continued to tickle him, Sasuke was pleading with to stop.

Looking out the widow Mikoto could see that it was getting dark so she decides that it was time for them to leave. She gets up from the couch and says." Come on Sasuke it's time to go." Sasuke groans while Naruto looks outside and sees the fading light." She right Sasuke it's getting late." Sasuke gets up from the couch and follows after his mother who was at the door already, opening the door they get out side and to the front gate. They open it they turn and say their good bye. "Oh alright bye Naruto-Nii-chan bye Kimiko." Sasuke says as he waves Mikoto too says her goodbyes" goodbye Naruto, goodbye Kimiko." Waving Naruto says "goodbye Sasuke, goodbye Mikoto-chan." Naruto and Kimiko keep waving to them as they walk away. When they get out of sight Naruto and Kimiko head back into the house after closing the front gate…

**~Nearing Midnight~**

Naruto and Kimiko were still awake even though it was nearly midnight, they were outside in front of the house, Naruto was about to summon Haru and some of the _Recon Wolves_. Kimiko was off to the side watching Naruto get started. Taking a deep breath Naruto bites his thumb then sweeps it down the tattoo then he slams his hand into the ground and says"** Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Then four medium sized pillars of smoke erupts in front of Naruto.

The pillar closet to Naruto disappears and in it place is Haru. The three pillars behind him disappear as well and in their places are three wolves, these wolves were slightly smaller then Haru. Two of them had pure light brown fur while the last one had black fur with small patches of white fur on it feet. The two brown wolves had 3 tails but the black one had four tails. Tied alone side of their faces were masks and they all were wearing some sort of black armor even Haru was wearing it. It wasn't a bulky type of armor ether; it looked really light and form-fitting.

"Kimiko was right they are like Anbu" Naruto thinks as he gets a look at them. Seeing Naruto and Kimiko in front of them all four wolves bow. The four tail wolf steps forward and sits next to Haru then says"** Naruto-sama, Kimiko-sama it is good to finally meet the both of you my name is Kiyoshi I am the leader of the **_**Recon Wolves**_** and these two behind me are Souta and Saki my second in commands."** both of the wolves bow as their names are said.

Nodding to them Naruto says" Has Haru told of what he felt earlier?" The three _Recon Wolves_ nod then Naruto continues" then I want you to go watch the area for me but also I want you to watch a man by the name of Itachi Uchiha. Haru already knows what he looks so he will point him out." that's when Kimiko adds" Remember the people in the area are of the Uchiha clan who have one of the Great Three **Dōjutsu**: the **Sharingan.** So you are going to have to be extra cautious." The wolves nod in understanding then Kimiko continues" Haru-kun since you been there before you are in charge is that understood." Haru nods the Kimiko looks at the _Recon Wolves_ leader" Are you fine with this decision Kiyoshi-kun?" **"I believe this is the best course of action Kimiko-sama."** He says then Naruto says" Good now Haru-san I want you to report back to me the moment you guys spot that something is wrong is that understood." Nodding Haru replies"** Yes Naruto-sama it is understood."** "Alright dismissed"Kimiko commands, Haru leaves in a dust cloud while the _Recon Wolves_ sink into the darkness of the night.

Looking up at Naruto Kimiko can see he was looking up at the starry night sky, she then asks" are you ok Naruto-kun." For a second he doesn't say anything but then he looks down he then bends down and picks her up."I don't know Kimiko-chan I just don't know." walking back towards the house Naruto closes the front gate then heads for the front door and opens it. Taking one last look at the night sky Naruto close the front door behind him as he heads for bed along with Kimiko…

**~The next morning Namikaze Compound~**

Naruto was already awake even before the sun had chance to peek over the horizon. Kimiko was still sleeping on his stomach. Looking outside Naruto had only one thought in his mind" Today is the day" It was his birthday, the day when he was born and also the day when both of his parents disappeared from his life. His father died sealing Kimiko the Jūbi no ookami within him. Although his mother was listed as died her body was never found. Looking over at Kimiko who rose and fell as he breathes, Naruto begins to pet her, her tail sways lightly from side to side. He continues to pet her as the sun rises and shines into his bed room. As the light lands on Kimiko's sleeping form. She begins to stir the she goes through her routine of stretching herself out. She lets out a groans as her eye's catch the light coming through the window.

Looking over at Naruto she can see he is already awake. Remembering that today is his birthday Kimiko says" Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Naruto smiles at her then says" Thank you Kimiko-chan" moving up to his face Kimiko give Naruto's face a big lick. Chuckling Naruto wipes his face off with his selves. He then pulls Kimiko into a big hug, as she giggles. Letting her go, Naruto hops off of his bed as Kimiko does the same. Walking to the door, he opens it and heads for the kitchen to fix himself something to eat but before that he lets Kimiko out to eat.

Walking back down the hallway he heads into the kitchen and fixes himself a plate of eggs and beacon. After finishing his breakfast Naruto heads back upstairs to take a shower. Once out of the shower Naruto puts on his regular clothes consisting of his black flak jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt with black pants. He was wearing his black steel tip combat boots, and over his Flak Jacket was his grey trench coat with black flames on the bottom of it and also on the bottom of the short sleeves. He also put his black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of them. His twin black katanas Kuroi kaze were on ether of his hips like usually and his pure white nodachi Shiroi Inazuma was on his back.

Heading downstairs Naruto goes to the front door and opens it. Walking outside Naruto closes the front door behind him. Opening the front gate Naruto close it behind him as well then he decides to wait for Kimiko. He doesn't have to wait for long as he sees Kimiko bound into the clearing. She stops right in front of him and says" So what are we going to do now Naruto-kun" "lets go to see Ayame and Teuchi. " nodding Kimiko hops into his arms but before they leave Naruto placed a **Henge** over himself and Kimiko so the villagers wont notice them.

Now he was sporting a short-shelved black shirt, white shorts and some regular ninja sandals. His hair was slightly long and black; his eyes were black as well. His swords were completely hidden from view. Kimiko who was in Naruto's arms now had brown fur. Finishing the **Henge** they both head off towards Ichiraku Ramen Bar…

**~Ichiraku Ramen Bar~**

Currently cleaning the sitting area of her family restaurant is Ayame, her father Teuchi was getting the kitchen ready for the day. As she continues to clean the sitting area Ayame asks her father" when do you think Naruto-kun well arrive?" thinking about it Teuchi replies" Any minute now." Giggling Ayame asks "Are you going to make your _special_ _bowl_." Smiling Teuchi replies" of course I am." The _Special_ _bowl_, it was something Teuchi created just for Naruto. It is a mixture of multiply different ingredients he found on his travels and using the biggest bowl he could find. He had created it last year and had served it to Naruto. The look on Naruto's face when he place the bowl in front of him was priceless but Naruto return the favor when he finished the entire bowl. He let out a large burp and then laugh at him and Ayame who stood there looking at Naruto and the empty bowl.

As they waited for their first customer to arrive. One does, it was a young boy Ayame and Teuchi see that he has medium length black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a short-shelved black shirt, white shorts and some regular ninja sandals. As he sits down they notice a brown puppy jump out of his arms and onto the seat next to him.

Teuchi then takes his order" So what will you have kid" "Give me the _Special_ _bowl"_ while Ayame didn't notice it Teuchi did. There was only one person outside of Ayame and himself who knew about that bowl. Chuckling Teuchi say" coming right up Naruto." Shocked Ayame looks at her father then at the boy sitting in there, that's when she sees the boy chuckle then fade. In his place was Naruto, he was sitting there in his regular outfit on the chair next to him was the wolf pup Kimiko." How did you know it was me" Naruto says with a smirk on his face.

"Only the three of us know about that bowl Naruto." Teuchi says as he begins creating Naruto's order. Giggling Ayame says" Happy birthday Naruto-kun." She pulls out of her pocket a piece of paper taking that paper Naruto looks at it and his eyes widen while he begins to drool. The piece of paper was actually a ticket for free ramen at the restaurant for 4 months.

To Naruto it felt as if he was holding a brick of gold in hands. Wiping off the drool Naruto says" thank you so much Ayame-chan." "Well it is your birthday after all." Ayame says as they begin to talk. It took Teuchi about a good 20 minutes to create Naruto's bowl. Placing the bowl in front of him Teuchi and Ayame watch as Naruto wipes off more drool from his mouth before he digs in and dig in he did. It took Naruto 10 minutes to finish the bowl. When he was done he lets out large burp."Naruto watch your manners" Ayame scolds but Teuchi says" it's alright Ayame that is music to my ears, it mean that I have successfully fed another hungry person." Taking the bowl Ayame begins to wash it that's when Naruto asks even though he knew the answer" so how much do I owe you" "like always Naruto it's free."

Nodding Naruto picks up Kimiko and hops of the chair before he says" Ok well I got to get going bye you guys" "Okay Naruto and be careful" Ayame says as she watches him leave.

Turning down an ally Naruto uses his **Shunshin** to get back home…

**~Namikaze compound~**

A column of black lightning shot up into the air then exploded in a shower of black sparks signal Naruto's arrival as soon as he does arrive. He is immediately greeted by Kakashi Hatake and Rin Inuzuka." Hey Naruto happy birthday" Rin calls out as she stands next to Kakashi right next to her was her dog Maki she was about the size of one of the Three Haimaru Brothers and her color pattern was a direct opposite of theirs she had white fur on top and grey fur on the bottom. **(A/N I just remembered I never really detailed what Rin's dog companion looked like or it's name. Silly me XD) **"Happy birthday kid" Kakashi adds with his famous eye smile.

Walking up to them Naruto says" Thanks you guys" Handing Naruto his present Rin's says" here Naruto we got this for you." Taking it Naruto opens it and is floored by Kakashi and Rin's present it was a cleaning kit for all types of weapons. From kunai to swords, with that kit he clean and sharpen them. Naruto had seen one of these in Minoru's store and they were pretty pricey. It was more then Naruto could afford at the moment.

"Come one let's go inside."Naruto says after he gives both of them a hug, they head for the gate, once inside the house they settle themselves in the living room. Rin's dog Maki and Kimiko were playing together. Kimiko had gotten on her head was now nibbling on her ears. Kakashi was looking at the old pictures on the dresser. Rin was sitting on the couch in front of Naruto. They were talking about what Naruto as been doing the last few days" So Naruto I hear you been training." Nodding Naruto says "Yes I have been training."

"So what kind of training have been doing?" that's when Naruto tells hear what kind of training he has been doing. Rin was shocked that he has been learning such dangerous Jutsu but she then remembers that Kakashi was already a chunin and fighting by Naruto's age. hearing what type of Jutsu Naruto has been learning Rin says" by the number of Raiton Jutsu you have it looks like you have a strong affinity for it."

"It seems so, I was even thinking about creating my own Raiton Jutsu." Naruto says which cause Kakashi to turn around and say" creating a Jutsu is going to take a lot of hard work Naruto are you sure your up for It." Smirking Naruto replies" I will never know until I try It." nodding Kakashi says" that is true, maybe I could help you out with the creation of your Jutsu since I as well I have an affinity for Raiton Jutsu" "Sure Kakashi-nii-chan you can help me."

As the continued to talk they hear Kimiko bark" Hey Naruto I can smell Tsume-chan" getting up Naruto walks towards the front as Kakashi asks" Where are you going Naruto" "Kimiko says that Tsume-chan is coming so I'm going to go open the gate." Opening the front door walks over to the gates and opens it.

He waited there in front of the house for a bit before he saw Tsume and Kuromaru come out of the tree line. Walking over to Naruto they both greet him" happy birthday Naruto" Kuromaru say then Tsume adds" Happy birthday Naruto-kun" in her hands was a medium sized scroll. She hands it to him and tells him to open it." Open it Naruto I think you will love It." doing so Naruto opens the scroll and his eyes widen. The scroll had all of the Inuzuka Clan's Jutsu and **Taijutsu**. Smirking Naruto says/asks" Thank you Tsume-chan but is alright to give me this I'm not part of the Inuzuka Clan." Smiling Tsume replies" As far as I'm concerned Naruto-kun you are a part of the Inuzuka Clan." She then pulls him into a big hug which he accepts. After the hug Naruto notices that kiba and Hana are not there yet so he asks Tsume where they are" Tsume-chan where are Hana-chan and Kiba-nii-chan" Sighing alittle Tsume says" Kiba is still sleeping after he stayed up last night and Hana got called into work and wont be able to be here for a while, she said she would bring kiba after she done with work" "Well there isn't anything I can do about that then." Naruto thinks then he motion for Kuromaru and Tsume follow him as they head for the house…

**~An hour later~**

After Tsume and Kuromaru had arrived Iruka, Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, the Sandaime, Ibiki, Hana, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Choji, Shino, and then finally Sasuke had arrived almost one after another.

When Naruto asks Sasuke where Mikoto was he had learned that she went to back get Naruto's present after she forgot it. From Iruka Naruto had gotten a 24-set kunai and shuriken and some exploding tags. Kurenai and Anko had gotten him twin scrolls Kurenai's scroll had plenty of different types of **Genjutsu** Naruto could learn and Anko's scroll had her favorite torture Jutsu and **Genjutsu**.

Hinata had given Naruto the **Hyūga Clan Secret Ointment**; it was a very powerful ointment that could even cure fatal injuries if enough of it was used. **(A/N I know that not what it does in the anime but it does for my FanFic.)** The Sandaime had given Naruto a scroll containing the **Silencing Jutsu**.

Ibiki had given him books on torturing techniques ranging the beginning level to the advanced level. Hana had given him a scroll containing the **Shōsen Jutsu** and since she knew that her mother would Naruto the Inuzuka scroll containing their family Jutsu and Taijutsu she also added her favorite Taijutsu the **Gatenga **(**Fang Rotating Fang**). Since Kiba was the one who told Tsume about giving Naruto the Inuzuka scroll, he kind of already gave Naruto his present.

Shikamaru and by addition Shikaku gave Naruto a book containing the details on different types of medical herbs and what they cure. It even showed how to prepare each cure. Like Ayame Choji had gotten Naruto a 4 months eat free ticket for his family's restaurant Akamachi BBQ. Shino had given Naruto an Encyclopedia filled details on all of the bugs that the Aburame Clan has seen and what they do.

Sasuke had given Naruto a scroll containing the Jutsu he was learning; it was the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**). After thanking every one for the gifts they had given him the adults broke off into their own conversations while Naruto showed his friends around the house. During this time Naruto's mind was on Mikoto, he was wondering and why she never showed up. He didn't think it would take this long to go and get his present.

They had just gotten down checking out the room upstairs were now going towards his Father's library. When they got inside his friend except Hinata and Sasuke were amazed. They all scattered themselves among the many scrolls and books in the library. As he watched his friends looked around his father's library Naruto excuses himself and heads for the front door.

Getting to it Naruto opens the door and closes it behind him after gets out. In the area in between the front gate and the front the dogs were playing. The Three Haimaru Brothers were play fight again, Maki was watching them while Kimiko was now trying to bite her tail which Maki kept lifting out her reach every time she tried to jump and bite it. Kuromaru was next to Maki making sure the brothers didn't play to rough. Akamaru was on his biting on of his ears. Kuromaru didn't seem to him all that much.

As Naruto walked past them Kuromaru asks" Is there anything wrong Naruto?" shaking his head Naruto replies" I'm not sure" before he keeps going and opens the gate and stands a little bit away from the house. As he stands there cant help but feel something wrong" I don't like this it's taking her to long to get back here." As he stood there he could see that the sun was already setting. His worry only increase as it did, that's he heard light and slight harder footsteps behind him, turn his head Naruto could see Kimiko and Kuromaru walking over. When they got to Naruto Kimiko says" You feeling worried too?"Nodding Naruto" Yeah I am it shouldn't be taking her this long to get here." "I know I don't like this ether Naruto-kun" kneeling Naruto begins to pet Kimiko. That's when Kuromaru says" Whats up pup I know there is something you are not telling me" looking over at Kuromaru Naruto begins to tell everything. After he does Kuromaru nods and says" This isn't feeling right Naruto." I know but all we can do now is wait for Haru-san to return with some news." Kuromaru nods again as they sit there…

**~Ten minutes later~**

Its been ten minutes and still nothing from ether Mikoto or Haru, Kimiko and Kuromaru were using their noises to sniff out ether Mikoto's or Haru's scents but so far they have gotten nothing. As they continued to wait Kimiko calls out to them" I can smell Haru-kun he's coming, and I can smell blood" soon enough a dust cloud appears in front of them when the dust cloud disappears they see a batter Haru slump to the floor, his black armor was cracked and missing some pieces. His brown fur was tinted red by his own blood. The three of them rush over to him.

The rest of the dogs had smelled the blood and rushed over as well they were now crowded around him. Through his half open eyes Haru can see Naruto crouched in front of him so he says"** Naruto-sama…"** "Haru-san what happened?" Naruto asks **"The Uchiha Clan…has been…massacred."** He says through his pants" but how I cant smell any blood" Kimiko asks as Naruto stays silent**" There is…a barrier…that prevents any smell or sound…from escaping."**

Within Naruto his worry was growing exponentially," Is Mikoto-chan safe? Is she dead? What about Itachi is he safe? Is he alive?" he questions himself like this while Kimiko kept trying to get some answers" Is Mikoto-chan alright Haru-kun" "**Yes and no…we did see her go in…to the area but we didn't see…her come back out…and then we heard her…scream so we immediately went to find her."**Pausing a bit to rest Haru continues"** we searched for until we…found her…she was on her knees in front of a…street of her dead clansmen…we tried get her out of there…but she wouldn't budge. That's when we were…attacked I was the first one to get hit… it was a ****Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu I believe. I took most of the…hits.**** The **_**Recon Wolves**_** were fine…but she wasn't. She got hit by some of the shards from my armor. " **By then Naruto worry was changed into anger" who did this? Who is attacked them? Who **attacked Mikoto-chan?"** the other dogs started to notice Naruto's features were starting to change, he was getting more feral. The dogs were starting to back away as his ocean blue eyes were turning yellow and his pupils were becoming slit. His sclera was switching from white to black every other second. His nails and canine teeth were starting to grow longer and sharper. His blond hair was growing longer. His whisker marks were getting thicker and he was also getting lower to the ground almost getting on all fours.

Kimiko and Haru noticed it too, that's when they hear Naruto asks in a deeper voice**" WHO ATTACKED YOU HARU? WHO MASSACRED THE UCHIHA CLAN? WHO ATTACKED MIKOTO-CHAN?"**

"**It was Itachi Uchiha"** Haru says as he watches Naruto's eyes widen before they become slit again, his sclera become black. Rage, betrayal, sadness, and confusion were the main emotions that Naruto felt. As he crouches there now on all fours a blackish grey mass of chakra starts to cover his body. The chakra near his lower back started to create a single tail; he also started to get wolf-like ears of chakra on his head. Kimiko jumps onto Naruto and sinks into his body as she goes into his mind.

Within Naruto's mind Kimiko begins to try to calm him down" Naruto-kun please calm down" her pleading goes unanswered as his rage continues" Please Naruto-kun you need to calm done if you don't you might hurt someone." Kimiko could feel him calming down when she told him that but he was still far from being totally calm.

Inside the house everyone was starting to feel the chakra and KI coming off Naruto, those who were there when the village was attack by Kimiko remember this feeling; it felt the same as that day. Rushing outside the adults find Naruto on all fours and chakra covering his body, his charka tail was swaying back and forth. The Inuzuka's spotted their dogs slightly away from Naruto, while they also spotted a wounded wolf in front of Naruto. Kurenai and Anko noticed the wolf too and remember that it was the one they had seen earlier bowing to Naruto and Kimiko.

Back in Naruto's mind Naruto says" **Kimiko we are going to the Uchiha Compound.**" Kimiko not sure about it asks" Are you sure you can keep yourself sane if we do fine Itachi." **"There only one way to find out**" He says "Ok fine let's get over there but you better be careful Naruto-kun" she says with a sigh.

Outside of his mind Tsume tries to go forward but is stopped by the Sandaime looking over at him she sees him shake his head before he walks forward slowly" Naruto can you hear me?" he says at first he gets no answer but then he sees Naruto nod his head. He was almost near Naruto when he hears him growl, taking this as his sign to stop he does then he says" Whats wrong Naruto? What made you like this?" Naruto doesn't answer he just looks over at Kuromaru and says"** Maru-chan did you hear everything that Haru said"** Kuromaru nods**" Then tell them what happened"** "Ok Naruto I will" he says as he can tell Naruto is going to look for Mikoto and Itachi. Looking over at Haru Naruto says" **Haru, can you get back to the mountain of wolves?"**

"**Yes…I can…Naruto-sama"** Haru says as he lays there

"**Then go back and get yourself healed."** Naruto orders

The next second Haru disappears in a cloud of smoke."Naruto-kun what is going on?" Tsume asks as she gets to where the Sandaime is. All Naruto says is"** the Uchiha Clan has been massacred."** Naruto is then enveloped in black lightning which shoots upward leaving a shower of black sparks.

A look of shock appears on all of their faces. The Sandaime asks Kuromaru" What did Naruto mean by that Kuromaru" looking over the group Kuromaru can see they were all confused so he begins to tell them what he heard. As he finished telling them what he had heard the front yard was silent, then Kakashi says" We need to go and stop Naruto, he cant face Itachi even if he is using Kimiko's charka Itachi still has an advantage over him." Nodding the Sandaime say" You're right Kakashi we must get to Naruto before he can get to Itachi." Looking at everyone in front of him the Sandaime sees them all nod. Then they hear Kiba call out from the door with a shaking voice" O-Okaa-s-san w-w-whats w-wrong?" looking over the door they can see that the children are all shaking in fear after feeling the KI coming off Naruto.

"Iruka please stay with the children make sure they stay in the house till we come back or till one of their parent comes and gets them." The Sandaime orders to which Iruka replies" Yes sir." Walking back to the children Iruka ushers them back into the house before he closes the door. Walking over to the front gate the Sandaime closes it then walks back to the group. When he gets to them they all nod again then leave in a swirl of leaves…

**~With the **_**Recon Wolves**_

Currently hiding inside one of the house in the Uchiha compound the _Recon Wolves_ were currently tending to Mikoto Uchiha's wounds. She had multiple deep cuts from the shards from Haru's armor. Without chakra the armor is really weak but if chakra is channeled through the armor it can stop any number of Jutsu without failing. Saki was using the **Shōsen Jutsu** to heal her while Souta and Kiyoshi were on lookout duty. Souta and Kiyoshi could already tell where Itachi Uchiha was, he wasn't close to them but they were still cautions. They had seen what he could do and they weren't talking any chances. There was one thing that was bothering Kiyoshi, during the time when they were getting away from Itachi he had multiple chances to kill them but he never did he would always miss. Kiyoshi wasn't sure what to make of it. That's when he hears Saki call out to him**" Kiyoshi-Taichō"** walking over to her he says" **What it is Saki"** **"I have managed to spot the bleeding, there is nothing more I can do for her."**

"**Do you think we can move her?"** he asks her

"**Yes but we can't run or else we could open her wounds again."** she says

"**Fine let's go"** Kiyoshi lies down so Souta and Saki can put her on his back, once she was on Kiyoshi uses some of his charka to keep her there. Nodding to the other two they begin to move out. Souta and Saki sniff out and find no trace for Itachi near by so they motion for Kiyoshi go…

**~Itachi~**

Currently standing on top one of the house is Itachi he just got done killing the last of the konoha Military Police Force. Most of Uchiha Clan was dead now except for Sasuke, his mother and the few others he let live. He was currently looking for his mother; he had already _taken care_ of his father. He remembers seeing her with some wolves that had on armor. He thought that they were something Danzo had sent to kill anyone Itachi miss. So he attacked them to get them away from his mother, the one he hit from behind looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. He lost them after that, so he just went on to killing the rest of the Konoha Military Police Force. He would find those wolves later and deal with them

That when he felt a rise of chakra south of his position. It felt like those wolves again, unsheathing his sword Itachi **Shunshin** over to their location. Appearing front of them he hears them growl at his arrival, he could see his mother being carried by the black wolves on his back it looked like his was keeping her there with his chakra. One of them seemed to be missing it was the one he hit in the back. He wasn't sure if these wolves killed it or if it went to get help. Ether way he was going to have to get his mother away from these wolves. It was almost time for him to leave, he couldn't waste anymore time.

As he stood there he wasn't sure if they knew the human language so he decided to see if they did." Hand over my mother immediately." Hearing them growl which settled it "so they understand the human language huh" "hand her over to me now" he repeats this time around the black wolf speaks"** We will never hand her over to you ****betrayer."** The two wolves on ether side of him growl in agreement. "So he can talk then that means the other two can as well. They might be summons." "Why do you wish to protect her? " Itachi asks**" That is not for you to know betrayer"** the black wolf says to which Itachi thinks "Smart wolves, not giving up any information looks like I wont be getting anything out of them. Guess I'll just take my mother away from them by force." putting away his sword Itachi starts going through the hand signs then says"** Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**" multiple small fireballs shoot out of his mouth towards them wolves, using his chakra to control the fireballs, he tries to avoid the black wolf so as to not hurt his mother. The two brown wolves stand their ground as the fireballs hit them, smoke clouds his vision but he can still see their chakra with his **Sharingan.** When the smoke to clear he is amazed the black armor had protected them. It was coming from the back part of their armor. It seemed to have formed a shield that protected them. The surrounding area was brunt but they weren't, their chakra seemed to be flowing through it.

"I see so they use their charka to activate it. So that must mean that the other wolf didn't have his activated when I hit him."

"**Will handle him Taichō you need to get her out of her."** Itachi hear one of the brown wolves says to the black one, this one sounded male.

"**Yeah Taichō go will handle him."** he hears the other one say, it sounded female.

Nodding the black wolf turn starts walking down the street they just came through"** Do not underestimate him."** the black wolf says he leaves." Like I will let you leave" Itachi says as he goes through more hand signs"**Suiton: Suigadan** (**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet**)**"** Water from a nearby pond becomes a spiraling column that heads straight for the wolves. One of the wolves jump into it path then raises it shield. The water impacts the shield slightly pushing it back but the wolf holds its ground.

The female wolf in the meantime starts to gather her chakra before she says"** Doton: Dosenkiryū** (**Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon**)**"** from the ground next to her a dragon forms and heads straight for Itachi, using his **Sharingan** Itachi copies it and says"** Doton: Dosenkiryū**" from next to him a dragon from and heads straight from the other dragon. As both of their dragons face off, the male wolf spots his chance and starts to gathers his chakra and says" **Katon: Karyū Endan** **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**" from his mouth fire shoots out in the from of a dragon and heads for Itachi when it gets close to him it splits into three then attacks him from the left, right, and the front. Spotting the fire dragons coming towards him Itachi uses **Shunshin** to get out of the way. Landing on one of the near by houses Itachi sees the wolves coming after him.

"These wolves are very strong I wonder if they are even with Danzo if they were they would have killed my mother by now. I wonder why they are keeping her alive."

The male wolf gathers his chakra then says" **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)"** several small blast of wind shoot of his mouth and towards Itachi. Itachi is able to dodge them all but just barley. While dodging Itachi uses his **Sharingan** to copy it then send it back"** Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**" as the small wind of blasts head for the wolves they try to shield themselves for it. The blasts hit their shields and the wolves are push back but they hold their ground. Then Itachi goes through another set of hand signs then says" **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)** exhaling out a big sphere of wind chakra he sends it towards the wolves, the wolves hear the attack keep their shields up, when the sphere hits their shields the force of the hit sends them both back as their shields break. The male wolf gets sent into one of the houses and gets knocked out as parts of the house land on him, the female wolf gets thrown into another house and she too gets knock out.

Checking on both of the wolves Itachi can tell they are both out of it. Sighing he heads off in search of his mother and the other wolf…

**~with ****Kiyoshi and Mikoto~**

As he carried the still unconscious Mikoto away from the battle, Kiyoshi could hear it raging behind him. He hated leaving his comrades while he escaped but he had to. He couldn't give this woman to that man. By what Haru said she was important to Naruto and if that was the case then he would give his life to protect her. As he continued on he heard the battle stop, turning his head back all he hears is silence." Did they win" that's when he hears" No they didn't now hand over my mother" Whipping his head back he could see Itachi standing some ways away from him. He starts growling, he wanted to check if Souta and Saki were still alive but he couldn't not with Itachi standing there in front of him.

Almost as if know what Kiyoshi was thinking Itachi says" the other two are still alive if that's what you are worried about." Kiyoshi growls again, sighing Itachi says" if want to check go ahead I wont do anything while you do." although he couldn't trust Itachi, he still had to check. Closing his eyes Kiyoshi begins to check for their chakras and then he finds them. They were still alive, opening his eyes he growls at Itachi" **So he was able to defeat them both, damn it this is not good I wont be able to defeat him by myself and while trying to keep her out of harms way and from him"**

"Leave my mother and I'll let you live." Itachi says after he sees Kiyoshi open his eyes" **like I told you before ****betrayer I will not hand her over to you."** He says as begins to growls again, signing Itachi says" Fine looks like a little force is required to get her away from you." Flashing through the hand sighs Itachi says" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** he exhales a big sphere of fire and sends it towards the both of them all the while in his mind he thinks" You better use your shield wolf." As the ball of fire continued on Itachi noticed to his horror that the wolf wasn't putting up his shield. The wolf just stood there with a frustrated look on his face" What hell is going on why isn't he putting it up." That when figures it out; the wolf couldn't put it up. The shield comes out from the back of the armor and since his mother is currently on his back he couldn't put it up." Then why doesn't he just set her down and put it up." That when he recalls he earlier fight with the two others their shield only protect themselves not their surroundings.

Since he couldn't stop the Jutsu now Itachi could only watch in horror as the sphere got closer to them."NO!" he says it is almost on top of them. That's when he sees something familiar, a column of black lightning shoot up into the air then exploded in a shower of black sparks."Naruto." he thinks then he hears" **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)** the ground in front of the wolf and his mother rises and create a big earth wall. The fire ball impacts the wall then dissipates. Itachi breathes a sign of relief then watch as the wall sinks back into the ground. Shock riddles Itachi's face as he sees Naruto. He was on all fours; he had a more feral like appearance and he had black-ish grey chakra surrounding him, he had tail and two wolf-like ears made of the chakra. His eyes were yellow and slit while his scleras were black.

"I see so you have tapped in the demon wolf powers Naruto." Itachi thinks in his mind then he hears the wolf behind Naruto says" **Naruto-sama I'm glad you are here."** "So Naruto is the one who summon these wolves, then that means they were protect my mother on his orders." Itachi was glad he didn't kill the other two wolves. Since they were protecting his mother on Naruto's orders, they didn't need to be killed.

"I'm guessing this wolf and the two others are your summons Naruto." Naruto doesn't say anything all he does is growl shortly." Not sure if I should take that as a yes or no well for now that would be a yes." Then he hears Naruto asks the wolf" **Kiyoshi how is she?"**

"**She is fine Naruto-sama we were able to heal her enough to stop the bleeding but she still need treated." **Kiyoshi explains

"**What about Souta and Saki?"** Naruto asks

"**They fought with him and lost; ****they are still alive but they might be un****conscious"**

"**Ok stay here with her, I'm going after him." **Kiyoshi nods then lies down then he and Naruto carefully take Mikoto off his back. Moving away from them, Naruto begins to do some hand signs then says"** Doton: Doryūheki"** the earth wall from before raises up again to protect them from the battle.

Itachi and Naruto were now standing some feet apart. As he watched Naruto get into a low crouch. In his mind Itachi did not like this at all. He was starting to run low on chakra, he had used too much of it in his fights with his clansmen and with the wolves that were protecting his mother.

Wasting no time Naruto flashes through the hand signs then says **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**" multiple small fireballs shoot out of his mouth and head towards Itachi dodging each one he looks back at Naruto but finds that he is gone. Searching for his chakra he finds it was coming towards him at high speeds, turning around he sees Naruto running towards him on all fours. His white nodachi was held with his chakra tail, Naruto sends a strike down towards Itachi but it misses. Feeling more chakra coming from his right Itachi spins out the way of another strike from another Naruto.

"He's using **Kage Bunshin**." He thinks as both Narutos continue to attack Itachi. Activating his **Sharingan** and taking out his sword Itachi was blocking or dodging Naruto's strikes. To Itachi Naruto's attack pattern was close to that of the Inuzuka's style of fighting. As he continues to get push back by Naruto's attack. Itachi jump back as two more Naruto's try to strike at him from ether side. Now all four of the Naruto charge at him, each one striking one after another, they weren't giving Itachi enough time to counter.

When all four of them try to strike at once, Itachi **Shunshin** out of the way then appears on top one of the houses nearby and say"** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" **)** he exhales a big sphere of fire and sends it towards Naruto and his clones. They clones hop out of the way as the big fire ball hits where they just were. They all land on one the house opposite of Itachi.

Itachi was starting to pant; he was burning his chakra while fighting Naruto with his **Sharingan** activated. As he stands there he hears Naruto ask"** Why did you do it Itachi? Why did you massacre your whole clan? Why did you hurt Mikoto-chan?"** standing there Itachi says "I've had enough, there's no hope left for this pathetic clan. This clan only wants power and is fueled by anger, it doesn't deserve to exist."

"**Then what about Sasuke and Mikoto-chan? Do they deserve to die as well?"** Naruto says as he and his clones get on all fours again. Itachi knew that Naruto was going to hate him for what he was going to say next" Yes they do." that did it those three little words triggered an explosion of Naruto's KI. It was getting harder for Itachi to breathe as Naruto's Ki slammed into him; it's been a long time since he felt KI this heavy. The last time was when the wolf demon attacked Konoha. It was also the first time Itachi was ever felt absolute terror in his life. He saw his own gruesome death that day.

He is brought back to the present when he see Naruto and his clones take a deep breath and their stomachs starts to expand then they pound on their stomachs. Air balls shoot out of each mouths as they say" **Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**" the air balls head straight for Itachi at high speeds. Itachi was barley able to dodge them. His clothes near his stomach were tore away as he dodged it. His stomach was red and alittle bit of blood was flowing from a few cuts he got. Landing on the street below Itachi watches as Naruto continues attacking him.

Flashing through another set of hand signs Naruto says" **Raiton: Shichū Shibari (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind)**" Four rock pillars shoot up from the ground around Itachi. Notice the Jutsu Itachi eyes widen before bolts of lightning shoot out of the rock pillars, shocking Itachi violently. Itachi body then vanishes as a log replaces it. A couple of houses away Itachi was standing up against a wall. He was panting his was alittle brunt after that Jutsu."Damn it he's pretty good." He started to use **Shōsen Jutsu** to heal himself."I got to end this fast before anyone shows up." Almost on cue Itachi starts to feel chakra signals coming closer to the Uchiha Compound. Cursing his luck Itachi finishes his heal then heads back to where Naruto was.

Getting there he waste no time in stopping Naruto's movements"** Kanashibari no Jutsu** **(Temporary Paralysis Technique)"** Naruto and his clones who were about to charge at Itachi stop. Naruto felt as if his was being held in place by chains. As he takes to get himself free he hears Kimiko's voice" Naruto-kun can you hear me."

"**Yes I can, why couldn't I hear your voice before now?"**

"I've been busy trying to control how much of my chakra you get and trying to keep you sane." 

"Everyone is on the way Naruto I can feel their chakras."

"**I know I can feel them too and which means he can too."** Naruto replies as Kimiko mental nods then they both hear Itachi say

"I sorry Naruto but I'm afraid my time is here is up and I hope you will forgive me someday." Itachi flashes through the hand signs then says"** Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku" **exhaling out a big sphere of wind chakra he sends it towards Naruto he then leaves via **Shunshin**. The big ball of wind chakra heads for the paralyzed Naruto. With as much willpower as he can muster Naruto lifts his arms up, Kimiko's chakra is the first thing the ball of wind hits. Although trying his best to stop it, Naruto is still being pushed back. Like Souta and Saki before Naruto too is sent flying, he is sent right into the earth wall he put up. Crashing into it he breaks right through it. Kimiko's chakra took the most of the impact but he still took some damage.

Landing on the floor he rolls for a bit before he stops on his back. As he lay there Kimiko's chakra was starting to disappear back into his body" Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Kimiko asks to which he replies" I can't move my body right now."

"Don't worry I'll start healing you." She says

"Thanks" he says then he hear Kiyoshi voice" **Naruto-sama how badly are you hurt?"**He hears Kiyoshi footsteps coming closer until they come to a stop near him."I can't move right now Kiyoshi" Naruto says

"**Shall I start healing you Naruto-sama?"** he asks

Naruto shakes his head and says/asks" Kimiko is already healing me. How is Mikoto-chan doing?"

"**She is fine Naruto-sama she hasn't woken up yet but I have some good news"**

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"**I was able to find some members of the Uchiha Clan who are still alive. I have healed them to the best of my abilities"**

Naruto was confusion, why would Itachi say that the Uchiha clan mustn't be allowed to exist then he leaves some of them alive. It didn't make any sense" Kiyoshi can you take me to Mikoto-chan "

Nodding Kiyoshi says" Of course Naruto-sama" Biting Naruto's trench coat Kiyoshi drags Naruto into one of the nearby house. As Naruto was dragged further into the house, he could see an old couple laying side by side, the front of their clothes had blood on it and it was torn diagonally. Next he saw two teenage girls lying next to each other. He couldn't see their wounds so he had to assume that they might have been cut in the back. he could tell that the four of them were still alive by the rising a falling of their chests Finally they make it to Mikoto she was laying on her back; she looked like she was peacefully sleeping, even though she had just seen the dead bodies of most of her clansmen.

"**Naruto-sama i have felt a number of charka signals coming here"**

"That's our reinforcement Kiyoshi."

"**Then I shall keep a lookout for them"** He says before he heads outside and onto the roof

"Naruto-kun you should get some rest?" Kimiko says as she continues to heal him

Nodding Naruto says" sure why not." Closing his eyes Naruto starts to fall asleep but not before he thinks sarcastically" Well today was **ANOTHER ****GREAT** birthday." …

**~Forest south of konoha some time later~**

Itachi **Shunshin** in front of Danzo and six members of his root anbu.

"I have taken care of the Uchiha clan" Itachi says as he stares down Danzo who at this moment was pissed.

"From what I hear Itachi you left some of them alive even when I told you kill them **ALL."** Itachi just stand there not saying a word that was the final straw for Danzo" I'll make you would regret failing Itachi, ROOT kill him." The ROOT anbu head straight for Itachi who just stands there. Half way to him they all stop in there track, each one was struggling to get free.

"What is wrong with you kill him." A pissed Danzo order then he tries to go over to them but he to finds that he can't move. Struggling like his men Danzo says" why can't I move?" "That would because of me "off to the side another Itachi comes out of the trees, Itachi had used the **Kanashibari no Jutsu** to stop them all from moving. The other Itachi flashes through hand signs then says"** Katon: Karyū Endan**" from his mouth fire shoots out in the from of a dragon and heads for the six root anbu when it gets close to them it splits into three then attacks from the left, right, and the front. Impacting them they are all scream out in pain before they burn to ashes where they stand. As the fire dies down the Itachi who burn the anbu disappears in a cloud of smoke." It was Kage Bunshin." As the real Itachi walk over to Danzo his **Mangekyō Sharingan** was fully activated and raging with anger. Grabbing Danzo Itachi pins him up against a tree and threatens him" If you ever think about doing anything to my mother, Sasuke or any of the Uchiha I left alive you better remember this I **WILL** come and kill you. Do you understand me?" Danzo reluctantly nods releasing him Itachi walks away as Danzo still stand there immobile.

"YOU WILL REGRET CROSSING ME ITACHI UCHIHA DO YOU HEAR ME!" Danzo screams at Itachi retreating figure.

While Itachi says out loud" The same can be said for you Danzo." He then **Shunshin** away…

* * *

**(A/N finally done god that was long but I believe it was worth it. I hope you like this chapter, I tried my best to make this it as awesome as I could. I hope you will tell me if I succeeded or if I failed in doing so. Ok well bye everyone and get ready for the next chapter!)**


	6. AN

**(A/N for all those who have been waiting for chapter 6 of A Wolf's Howl I would like to apologies but I'm currently taking a break from A Wolf's Howl. That is not to say I'm not going to continue it, I'm going to. it's just my second fanfiction project is talking up my time (my first project is A Wolf's Howl). This new project I hope will be as great as A Wolf's Howl is. So yeah that is about it for what I have to say…Oh yeah and to all those fans that are sticking in there and waiting I feel like a total dick for making you wait. if you guys or girls have anything you would like to call me free to do so in a comment (I don't care if you cuss me out just do so if you feel it you must. i can take it.) **

**Edit: Ok everyone i finally got the first chapter of next project up. its called Searching For Wings. hopefully everyone checks it out soon.**


End file.
